


The next Step

by Cate_K1812



Series: Teddy's Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Politics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magical Tattoos, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Raising Teddy Lupin, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: After dating for over two and a half years, Harry decides it's time for the next step in their relationship.Before Draco can marry him though, there is a lot to do and organize. First and foremost getting rid of the deatheater's mark and of course clearing everything up with his parents
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Teddy's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180538
Kudos: 40





	The next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after a little over two years I managed to finish the continuation of Teddy. 
> 
> This is the last part. I won't write anything else in this AU I've created. 
> 
> You can read the first part, but don't have to necessarily. It would make things easier to understand at certain points though. 
> 
> As always I have to thank my great Beta bev_crusher1971 ^^
> 
> Have fun while reading it and leave a commant if you feel like it.

Harry and Draco were in a relationship for a little over two and a half years now. Teddy was almost seven and visited the first class of the ‘ _London primary school for magical Children’_.

They still lived in the small house in the London suburb. It still looked the same from outside, but Draco had completely redesigned the inside. The floor in the kitchen, that had been a black-white chequer, had been replaced with an all white marble floor. The fronts of all the cupboards were dark grey now and the worktops were – like the floor – out of white marble.

The piano still stood in the living room. They had bought a new sofa at Draco’s new favourite furniture shop IKEA, and next to the door to the workroom stood a shelf with an ever growing collection of Disney videotapes and – the quite new – DVDs. Harry had even bought a DVD-Player.

The guest room was no-more. It now was a boy’s room through and through. Toys laid around everywhere in the house and Draco had to tell Teddy twice a day to tidy up his stuff. Half the time it worked but after a day it was a mess again.

Harry’s and Draco’s bedroom had taken Draco the longest. First he had to convince Harry to change the wall colour. The white was too boring for him. Draco also wanted a new bed frame and closet. Harry had asked him harshly if he didn’t like the style he had furnished his place. Draco quickly denied that and said, he wanted to make this their place and not just his.

After that, Harry had at last allowed the changes in the bedroom. The walls were painted light green, they bought a new bed frame made out of light brown wood, with special carvings of lions and snakes on the foot and sides. The closet matched the bed frame and was enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Harry’s workroom now belonged to Draco. When he wasn’t able to finish his work in his office he took it home with him.

~~~~oOo~~~

It was the 10th of February 2005. Only four days left to Valentine’s Day. Draco was nervous. Harry was not. It would be the third Valentine’s Day they spend together. Draco wanted to do something special this year. Two years ago, Harry had to go on a Mission and last year the 14th of February hadn’t been very romantic either. Teddy had fallen sick with chickenpox and had to stay at home for a week. But this year it had to be special. Andromeda had agreed to take Teddy from Monday to Tuesday. This way they would have the house just to themselves.

In the evening, Draco sat on the sofa and leaned onto Harry, looking through a cookbook by famous witch Endora Williams.

“Can you put the book down?” asked Harry. “Since Monday you’re just looking into this cookbook.”

“I want to find a nice meal for next Monday,” Draco replied. “You remember, Valentine’s Day? I’ve already organized that Andromeda joins me while picking Teddy up from school and brings him to school again on Tuesday.”

“I would say you’re overdoing the whole Valentine’s-thing,” said Harry, “but after the fiascos of the last two years it’s understandable.”

“Thank you,” muttered Draco and kept reading.

Teddy looked up from his colouring book and said, “I hope you enjoy your evening. Are you excited?”

“Of cause,” Draco replied. “Do you look forward too?”

Teddy nodded smiling, “A second Grandma-Day this month! And look!”

He lifted up his colouring book and showed them the jungle he had just coloured. A beautiful orange tiger stood between green and blue jungle plants. A colourful parrot sat in a tree and the big cat – that meant to be a panther – was coloured like Kelly. The big calico-cat, that was full-grown at this point, laid on the old armchair that Harry had refused to replace.

“Very pretty,” complimented Harry. “I especially like the tiger.”

“Yeah, it’s awesome,” said Teddy joyful. “I’m gonna take my book to Granny Dromeda and show her all my drawings. And my workbook from school. She’ll be amazed by my writing skills.”

Draco chuckled, “Yes. She definitely will be.”

“You know what you can do?” asked Harry and Teddy shook his head. “Draw her a picture and write a letter. She will treasure it forever, I bet.”

Teddy smiled brightly, “Good idea.” But than his smile cracked and he asked, “Draco? When can we visit Granny Cissa again?”

Draco turned a page and retorted, “I can ask her when she has time to come over again.”

“No I mean… when can _we_ visit _her_ again? At the Manor,” clarified Teddy and waited for an answer.

Draco didn’t give it immediately. He didn’t know what to say.

“Oh look, Teddy,” said Harry, “it’s already eight. Time to go to bed.”

“Hmhm… okay,” muttered Teddy and stood up.

“But clean up your stuff a little,” ordered Harry before the boy could leave.

Teddy collected his toys and pencils, put the toys into a box beneath the window sill and the pencils into a pencil case which he put into his school bag. Then he called for Kelly and walked upstairs.

“I’ll come up in five minutes for a good night kiss,” Harry called after him. His gaze sunk down to Draco who had buried his head in the cookbook. Gently he grabbed Draco’s wrist and stroked over the back of his hand with the thumb. “It’s almost been three years. You should finally talk to your father.”

“You mean the man who tried to kill me?” asked Draco sarcastically. “The man who claimed to not have a son any more? You mean that person?”

“Draco…”

“And it’s been two and a half years,” added the blond man. “I really don’t want to meet this person again.”

Harry pulled him closer for a hug and kissed his neck

“Okay,” he muttered. “You don’t have to. I’m just thinking about Teddy.”

Draco sighed, lifted his hand and put it on Harry’s head. He ruffled gently through the messy black hair and smiled.

“What do you think about tomato crème soup as a starter, then pasta with pesto rosso and crème brûlée,” he suggested.

“And a fine red vine?” added Harry. “Sounds delicious. Monday is going to be awesome.”

“I dare you to come home late,” joked Draco and closed the book.

He turned around and they kissed. After a short while Harry stood up and walked to the stairs.

Halfway up he stopped and asked, “You’re off work Monday, right?”

Draco nodded, “Yes. I meet Andromeda for brunch and we pick up Teddy together. Otherwise the school would haul me over the coals. They’re so suspicious.”

Harry smiled and walked upstairs to say good night to Teddy. Draco stretched out on the sofa and put his thoughts about the dinner away for a moment. ‘ _For Teddy._ ’, he thought. ‘ _He wants to visit mother and the manor again… But…_ ’ Memories of Lucius’ attacks on him flashed up in his mind.

“He wanted to hurt me and Teddy,” he told himself to put away the stupid idea of forgiving his father.

But then he remembered his childhood. When he had been Teddy’s age, back in the late 80s. For him, this time had never been very special but on TV people always remembered that time with so much fun. A certain memory entered his head. He had been eight years old and it had been a warm summer day. It had been his mothers 33rd birthday and he and his father had spent days organizing the perfect birthday picnic. ‘ _The 8_ _th_ _of August 1988._ ’, he remember the exact date.

He sat up and looked for the remote control. When he didn’t find it he took his wand and switched the channel with magic. He zapped around until he found a film worth watching. After approximately 20 minutes Harry came back downstairs. He asked what Draco was watching and he answered ‘ _P_ _retty_ _W_ _oman’_. They had seen that film almost a dozen times at this point. It was one of Draco’s favourites on rainy days. That was one of reasons why _P_ _retty_ _W_ _oman_ had been on top of his wish list two years ago.

Harry sat down next to him and asked about any other plans for Valentine’s Day.

“I don’t know,” admitted the Blond. “We have the dinner, the house to ourselves… What else do you wanna do?”

“Hm…” Harry gave some thoughts to the question. “I could organize a new film. Or we could go out. Dancing for example.”

“Nah…” muttered Draco. “I’m out so often lately. I wanna stay home. A film sounds nice, but we do that so often.”

Harry thought about something else. Something that could spice up a normal day and make a romantic day even better.

“What about,” he moved closer to Draco and stroked away a wisp of blond angel hair, “I treat you like the prince you are. In bed. We can make it all about you.”

Draco smiled and his cheeks flushed light pink. He leaned forward and kissed Harry gently.

“We don’t have to use a silencing spell,” Harry continued, muttering against Draco’s lips, slowly pushing him down. “You can be as loud as you want to. We can put candles everywhere and…”

“Stop it!” breathed Draco. “Otherwise I can’t wait till Monday.”

Harry chuckled and drew back, “Well, I believe you have to. After all, _I_ can restrain myself.”

“You think I can’t, Potter?” asked Draco provoking. “I have a hundred times more self control than you do.”

“We’ll see about that,” joked Harry. “But don’t you rub your dick against me tomorrow morning.”

“Same goes for you,” said Draco, smiling mischievously.

~~~~oOo~~~

Monday rolled around and Draco and Harry didn’t have sex during the weekend. Draco had just returned from Teddy’s school and put down his coat when Kelly ran into the hallway and meowed very loud and demanding.

“Yes, yes,” he tried to calm the cat. “I’ll give you a treat in a second. Just let me take off my shoes and put away the groceries.”

Kelly meowed again and sat down right in front of Draco, waiting patiently. After he had taken off the shoes he walked to the kitchen, Kelly with her tail upraised by his side.

In the kitchen, Draco put the groceries onto the kitchen island, enchanted dishes and cutlery to set the table, took some cat treats from the upper shelf and hunkered down in front of Kelly. He fed her some of the treats and the cat gorged them down quickly.

“Not so greedy,” he instructed her. “You don’t have to share it with anyone.”

He petted her head and she started purring. He gave her one last treat and stood up afterwards. He put them back to their place and shut the cupboard. From the fridge – it was enchanted with a fresh holding spell and a bigger-on-the-inside spell – he took cheese, marmalade, jam and sausages. Yesterday, he had already prepared a quiche which he now heated up with another spell. He put everything on the table, stowed the groceries for the dinner away into the fridge and walked to the living room to switch on the radio.

“Don’t you dare jumping onto the table,” he said warningly to Kelly.

He wasn’t looking at her, but knew exactly what the cat was plotting. Kelly left her jumping position and strolled into the living room and upstairs. Draco smiled at her. Andromeda would be here any minute. Disapprovingly, he eyed Teddy’s toys, that were still thrown all around the living room. Usually, he wouldn't care about it much. He would order Teddy to clean it up after lunch. But today the boy wouldn’t come home. With a swing of the wand he cleaned up the toys from the living room and the kitchen. Right in that moment the doorbell rang. Kelly came down the stairs, loudly screaming and meowing.

“Calm down!” Draco demanded. “It’s just aunt Andromeda. You know her.”

He picked the cat up and walked down the hallway to open the door. In front of him stood Andromeda, the tall, slender woman with the light brown hair and a face that looked so much like his mother’s.

“Andromeda, nice to see you,” he greeted her.

“Hello, Draco,” she replied, “and hello, little Kelly.”

She held out her hand to the cat and petted her head afterwards.

“Please come in,” Draco said and stepped aside.

He led her to the dining table, put Kelly down and they sat down. Andromeda complimented the big variety on the table.

“I have to thank you for taking Teddy today,” he said and fed Kelly a little cheese.

“Of course,” answered Andromeda and smiled. “It’s Valentine’s Day. You and Harry need a day off, don’t you? I’m happy not having to be alone on that day. My Edward and I spent Valentine’s Day always with a visit in Hogsmeade where we first met.”

“Teddy loves Hogsmeade,” said Draco. “He surely would enjoy a visit there.”

“Wonderful,” smiled Andromeda. “Thank you for letting me be a bigger part in his life.”

“Of course. You are his grandmother after all,” retorted Draco.

Also it had quite a lot advantages for him and Harry as well. The monthly Grandma-Days had started almost two years ago. Draco had done it the same way he had done it with Harry. Or rather the way Teddy had wanted it to happen with Harry. At first Andromeda had visited them for a couple of hours. After some meetings they had visited her and at this point Teddy was okay with sleeping at her place. Valentine’s Day would be an extra Grandma-Day.

“Do you have something special planned for tonight?” asked Andromeda and took a bite of the quiche.

“Nothing to special,” he answered. “Dinner, a film and… stuff.”

“Could that _stuff_ be a ring?” asked Andromeda.

Draco blushed hard and his aunt just started laughing.

“What?” she asked. “Have you never thought about marrying Harry?”

Draco bit into his toast and tried to change his face colour back to normal.

After he swallowed, he muttered, “Well… I have, but… I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s a bit early for marriage? After all, it’s _until death do us apart_. And who’s Surname would we take? I mean Harry certainly won’t take Malfoy and I’m not a hundred per cent fine with Potter either. I mean, Draco Potter?”

“So your biggest problem is the name?” she asked and rose a brow.

Draco didn’t answer. Kelly put her paws on his lap and purred. He took another piece of cheese and gave it to her.

“Feeding the cat from the table?” asked Andromeda. “Harry’s okay with that?”

“No. That’s why I only do it when he’s not around,” he answered and petted the small, round head, “I leave it up to him.”

The witch asked him what he meant by it and he explained, “Proposing. I leave it up to him. I’m fine with our current situation. A marriage is a big step and the whole family should attend it. In other words, I would have to clear things up with my father.”

“And you’re not ready to do so yet, am I right?” she said and he nodded.

“I gotta do it soon,” he muttered. “Teddy wants to visit the Manor again.”

Andromeda smiled, “It’s gonna work out. I visited Narcissa only last week at the Manor and your father was quite calm almost like in the good old days.”

“We’ll see,” he said.

~~~oOo~~~

At half past two Andromeda and Draco apparated to Teddy’s school and picked him up. The boy was happy to see his uncle and grandma. After asking Draco several times if anything he had packed was at Andromeda’s place he went with the old lady and they apparated away. Draco returned home and started to prepare everything for the evening. He put up candles and told Kelly five times not to kick anything down and every time he remembered that the cat was with Teddy. He was so used to Kelly being around him when he was alone at home.

“The house will feel so empty when Teddy and Kelly are at Hogwarts in a couple years,” he muttered. “We should get another cat. Or a dog maybe. Harry is a dog-person.”

In the bedroom, he changed the linens and opened the windows to let in fresh air. He did the same in Teddy’s room. He wondered why the boy’s room looked always cleaner than the living room. He was certain Teddy never tidied up willingly.

He also placed candles and some roses in his bedroom.. After eyeing the roses on the bed and night stand for minutes on end, he brought all of them downstairs and placed them on the TV, the kitchen island and everywhere else where he could place them.

Around four o’clock everything was done and prepared, except for the food. Should he start now? But then anything would be done way too early. On the other hand, he _was_ a wizard and could hold anything fresh until Harry arrived. He decided to take a little break and sat down on the couch. On TV he found an old episode of _Love till Death_. This cheesy soap opera with vampires and werewolves and whatever that Harry and Hermione loved to watch, was in its sixth season at this point and Draco had to admit that the didn’t hate the show. He had a look into the TV-program and found out that it was an episode of season two. Therefore he didn’t know it.

About an hour later he started to prepare dinner. His cooking skills had improved since he lived here. He didn’t have house-elves, for Harry didn’t want any enslaved creatures in his house and he only used magic if it was necessary or if he was too lazy. Draco had used a lot of magic in the house in the beginning but had used less and less over the time. Most household chores, like cooking and redecorating, were quite fun and he had found out that self-cooked food tasted much better than food that was done with magic.

He started with the crème brûlée. He put cream, sugar, milk, yolk and vanilla in a bowl and stirred everything. After that he put it in small bowls and put it into the fridge. He started preparing the tomato soup by cutting onions and pepper balls. With a little garlic and oil he roasted it in a pot. He peeled the tomatoes and cut them into the pot to the other ingredients. Stirring everything, he added some water and broth and let it cook. He wanted to thicken it by boiling and looked after the crème brûlée. The crème nearly had the right stiffness.

The soup was still slightly bubbling on a low flame and boiled down. He put on another pot with water and waited for it to heat up. After he put the spaghetti into the water he tasted the soup and added a little salt and pepper.

The pesto was done quite fast. Garlic, basil, some chilipepper and sun-dried tomatoes. He chopped everything up, added oil and cheese, mixed everything and it was done.

In that moment the front door opened. With a swing of the wand the put the soup on the plates and the finished pasta and pesto flew to the table as well. Than he looked down on himself. ‘ _I’m a mess._ ’, he thought. He heard Harry’s keys falling in the bowl on the small table in the hallway and the black haired man entered. In his hand he held a big bouquet of flowers. White and red roses with green fern and small white and yellows flowers.

“That smells delicious,” Harry said and sniffed around.

His gaze fell on Draco. He wore a white apron and one of Harry’s band-shirts that were a little to big for him. His hair was tight back, but some wisps had fallen out of the ponytail.

“You look beautiful,” he said and walked up to him. He kissed him on the cheek and gave him the flowers. “I also got some chocolate.”

Draco smiled and smelled the flowers, “They’re wonderful. Let me freshen up. We can eat in a second.”

“I’m waiting,” Harry said, took the flowers again and looked for a vase while Draco went upstairs.

He sighed loud and looked around. The day had been a little stressful but the thought of coming home to Draco and a beautiful dinner were enough to make him pull through it. He put the bouquet on the kitchen island, looked if Draco was coming and than sunk his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, covered in velvet. His heart beat sped up as he opened the box. An elegant silver ring laid in the box with small engravings. He heard steps on the stairs and quickly put the ring back into his pocket. ‘ _Maybe tonight._ ’, he thought. He turned around when soft music started to play and Draco came back into the room. His hair was combed and braided. The band-shirt was replaced by a white shirt, a black vest and a red tie. The jeans were still the same.

“Now I feel underdressed,” Harry muttered and looked at his flannel shirt.

“You look good, don’t worry,” said Draco. “Come, sit down.”

They sat down and started eating. Harry complimented the soup and they chatted a bit about the day. Harry told about work, what he had done and that Megan was pregnant now. Draco nagged a bit about finding a fitting proxy and said then he was happy for them.

After dinner Harry wanted to watch the film he had brought, but Draco wanted to move the party to the bedroom. And so they did.

~~~oOo~~~

The two men came a lot, the right moment for the ring though didn’t.

Tuesday morning both of them had to go to work again.

“Damn it,” moaned Draco when he put on his coat. “My back kills me.”

Harry giggled, “Sorry. I go easier on you next time. But you seemed to have to enjoyed it.”

“I did,” he growled. “Doesn’t change the aftermath.”

They kissed and walked outside to their car to drive to the city.

~~~oOo~~~

It was the 4th of April. Harry sat in his office and stared at a form in his left hand. In his right hand he held the black velvet box with the ring and twisted it around.

“Two weeks,” he murmured. “Draco’s going to kill me.”

He opened the box and looked at the ring. He had it for almost two month now. As it knocked on the door he put the ring away and called the visitor in. It was Hermione. In her hand she held a bottle of champagne.

“’Mione? What’s up?” he asked her. “Isn’t it your day off?”

“It is, but I had to come to tell you,” she answered. “Ron and I already celebrated and I’m sorry if I interrupt your work.”

Harry was confused, “Celebrated what? And you don’t interrupt me.”

Hermione put the champagne bottle on the table and placed a photograph next to it, the back upside down. Harry saw the date on the back. 4th of April 2005. Hesitating he grabbed the photo. Before he turned it around he took another look at Hermione and the bottle. On the label stood the name of the champagne as well as the word non-alcoholic. He turned the photograph and saw a black-white picture.

“An ultrasonic scan?” he asked and recognised Hermione’s name in the upper right corner, “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes!” she said, her voice high pitched.

Harry jumped up and hugged her tight, “This is wonderful! I’m so happy for the two of you!”

Hermione laughed, “Thank you. Ron was so overwhelmed when I told him.”

Harry opened the champagne bottle, let two glasses appear and poured the champagne. They clinked the glasses and took a sip.

“Have you told Molly and the other Weasleys yet? And your parents?” asked Harry.

She shook her had, “Nope. Gonna do it this weekend. Ron is organizing a big family brunch for Sunday. We’d love for you, Draco and Teddy to come, too,” she invited him. “The more the merrier.”

Harry smiled, “Sounds good. I’ll ask Draco tonight. He’ll surely say yes. I mean, it worked last Christmas.”

Hermione giggled and remembered said family gathering. It was the first time Draco Malfoy had been confronted with all the Weasleys and he had managed it quite well. He even got a self-knitted sweater from Molly in green and white with a big ‘ _D_ ’ on the chest.

“You’re right. I’m looking forward to it,” she said. “But don’t tell anyone until Sunday, okay?”

“Gotcha,” Harry agreed and changed the subject. “Is Ron gonna ask for a promotion now? He sure won’t go on Auror-missions any more, now that you’re pregnant.”

Hermione shrugged, “Well, there is the upcoming mission. He can’t quit that, but he’ll probably ask for it afterwards. What about you? Draco’s still not wearing the ring.”

“Because I still haven’t asked him,” Harry retorted.

“You still didn’t propose?” she asked stunned. “We bought the ring two months ago.”

“I know,” he said. “I know. But… the right moment wasn’t there yet. And now there’s the mission to Sweden.”

“I’d say, you propose before you leave,” she suggested. “Draco can think about everything while you’re gone.”

“You’re helping him if he needs someone?” he asked.

Hermione nodded, “Of course. We’re friends.”

Harry emptied his glass and muttered, “Maybe I should change my job as well. Auror-instructor for example.”

“That’s fitting,” she agreed. “You’re a great teacher. I just remember the thing in fifth year, with Dumbledore’s army.”

He nodded, “Then Draco can finally stop worrying about me all the time.”

Hermione smiled and asked about any other plans this week. Harry told her about Teddy’s birthday on Wednesday. They didn’t want a big celebration. They hadn’t done it the years before. But Andromeda would come over and Narcissa in case she had time.

~~~oOo~~~

Harry came home a little late today. When he entered, a delicious smell filled his nose. Kelly came running to the door and greeted him with loud meows.

“I’m home,” he shouted. “Sorry for being late.” He hunkered down and petted Kelly’s head, “It’s fine. Hello to you too, Kitty.”

He dropped his keys into the bowl on the small table and entered the living room. Draco leaned on the kitchen island, nibbling on an apple slice. Teddy sat on a stool at the island and read a book.

“Hey, Angel,” Harry greeted Draco again and kissed his cheek.

“You’re late,” the Blond hissed. “You have a good excuse?”

“Not really,” Harry muttered. “I had a talk with Robards. You’ve heard about the upcoming mission?”

Draco nodded, “Sweden. Two weeks. I tried to give the mission to a different team, but Robards wanted you to do it.”

Teddy looked up from his book and asked, “Can we have dinner now? I’m hungry.”

“Yes, let’s eat,” Draco said and they all sat down at the dinning table.

The dinner was delicious as always when Draco was cooking, but the man was weirdly quiet today.

“Is everything alright?” asked Harry and eyed his partner.

His silver-grey eyes where more grey than usual and he looked pale and worn out.

“Are you getting sick?” he added.

“No. It’s fine,” Draco answered.

Harry felt that nothing was fine. Draco wasn’t fine. But he obviously didn’t want to talk about it in front of Teddy.

So Harry decided to change the subject and maybe cheer Draco up, “Hermione invited us to a family brunch on Sunday. You wanna go? I heard she had some big news.”

A small smile appeared on Draco’s face, “A family brunch. Sounds nice. At the burrow or at Hermione’s place?”

“At her place,” he answered.

Teddy giggled, “Oh, that’s cool. Visiting Hermione and Ron! That’ll be fun.”

Draco’s smile became bigger, “Yes. I am sure it will be.” He turned to Harry, “Are all the Weasleys coming?”

“Yes,” answered Harry. “And the Grangers will come as well. Hermione said they’re about 20 people so far.”

“So many people,” sighed Draco. “All right. How was your day anyway?”

“Quite fine,” Harry answered and told about his day.

~~~oOo~~~

Harry tugged Teddy in and gave him a good night kiss on the forehead.

As he stood up he heard Teddy saying, “Harry, what’s with Draco? Is he ill?”

“I talk with him now,” answered Harry. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

He left the boys room and walked back downstairs. Draco sat on the couch. He looked sad and sickish again like earlier. Harry figured it had something to do with his job. Draco was Robards’ personal assistant at this point. He got the promotion only three months ago and was doing a great job, but something must have happened today.

Harry sat down next to the blond and put an arm around him, “So tell me. What is it?”

Draco sighed loud, closed his eyes and let his head sink against Harry’s chest, “I know two weeks aren’t much but…”

“Hey, it’s gonna be all right,” Harry said. “Is that really it, or is there something else?”

“Recently I’m thinking about talking everything out with my father,” Draco muttered. “It drives me mad. I’m afraid of facing him and every time you leave for a mission, I’m afraid, that something like Peru happens again and you’re gone for weeks on end. I would ask you to quit, but I just know you would never, because you love you’re job and everything and… and…”

Harry put his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. He buried his nose in the blond hair and tried to comfort him.

“I will never leave you,” Harry whispered. “I was just talking to Hermione today, about changing my field. I talked with Robards about it as well.”

“About what?”

“About becoming an instructor,” Harry explained. “I wouldn’t have to go on missions any more. I could spent more time with you and Teddy and I would even earn a little more money.”

Draco freed himself from Harry’s grip and sat face to face with him, “You… would do that?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I love you. If you want to talk out everything with your father, I’m with you,” he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little box with the ring, “Forever if you want.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he saw the beautiful, elegant silver ring with the small engravings.

“W-what…?” he stuttered unable to form a sentence.

“Draco Malfoy, would you marry me?” Harry asked.

“I… Yes,” Draco breathed and found his voice again. “Yes. Oh gosh, yes!”

He jumped forward, looping his arms around Harry and kissing him. Harry laughed and was relieved that Draco hadn’t turned him down. He grabbed his hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Draco’s laughter broke a little as he gently run his finger over the ring.

“Now you’re putting me in jeopardy,” he muttered.

“Why that?” asked Harry.

“There… is quite a lot I have to do before I can marry you,” he answered. “You know, so I can wholeheartedly enjoy it.”

“Like what?”

“Like… clearing everything up with my father,” he said. “Getting rid of the mark and-”

“Shh…” Harry shut him up, “Relax. We don’t have to marry tomorrow. We have time. All the time you need. We can start planing the wedding one by one as soon as I’m back from Sweden.”

He kissed him on the cheek and ran his fingers through the blond hair.

~~~oOo~~~

“Crucio!” called Lucius Malfoy and hit Draco with the curse.

Screaming and crying Draco collapsed onto the floor. The curse made his body shake. It was an indescribable pain. It felt like his bones were on fire, his body was torn apart right in the middle.

“Stop it!” he cried. “Stop, father, please!”

The pain didn’t seize. It got worse with every second. Draco started to lose the feeling in his hands and feet. He hoped to finally pass out or to die, just to escape this torture. And suddenly it stopped. Draco opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the manor.

“Draco, you are a disappointment,” Lucius said. “You betrayed me, your mother and, worst of all, the Dark Lord. But you even betrayed yourself.”

“I didn’t,” Draco breathed stertorously. “For the first time in years I’m honest to myself.”

He was able to lift himself on his knees and looked for his wand.

“You’re looking for this?” asked Lucius smiling. In his hand he waved Draco’s hawthorn wand. “This wand of yours is really good, but not quite fitting for the dark wizard you’re supposed to be. Unicorn hair in the core. I should have seen that when we first bought this wand. You’re a good-for-nothing brat.” He swung his wand with a cutting gesture, shouting, “Sectumsempra!”

The curse hit Draco unprepared. It was like thousand knifes cutting and stabbing him. He had felt that pain only once before. How did his father knew this curse? Before he was able to react, another Cruciatus curse hit him and the immense pain started again.

“Just kill me already!” Draco cried.

The pain vanished again. Except for his left arm. It was the dark mark.

“I’m not going to kill you, before I took everything away from you,” Lucius said laughing.

Draco panted heavily. He didn’t want to see it. He just wanted it all to end.

“Daddy?” he suddenly heard Teddy’s voice.

Shocked, he sat up to see the young boy. His hair was blue and he wore jeans and t-shirt, the same clothes he had worn in the morning when Draco had dropped him at school. The boy was standing in front of Lucius, the hawthorn wand pointed at his throat.

“Daddy, help me,” Teddy begged.

“Avada Kedavra,” Lucius said in cold blood.

“Noooo!” Draco screamed and got blinded by the green light.

Screaming, Draco sat up panting in the dark, soaked by sweat, his hair sticking to his wet forehead.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” he heard Harry’s sleepy voice next to him.

The Blond checked his body for wounds but didn’t find any.

“Where is Teddy?” he asked breathless.

“In his bed,” answered Harry and switched on the light. “He’s sleeping. Except your scream just woke him up.” Harry rubbed his eyes and put a hand on Draco’s back, “What happened?”

Draco clawed in his left arm on which the dark mark was. The colour was faded. The mark was just a tattoo now.

“It… was a nightmare,” he said. “Just a nightmare.”

Harry slid closer and gently gripped Draco’s hand, pulling it way from the arm. Even without his glasses he saw the bloody marks Draco’s nails had left in his flesh.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked. “Please talk to me, my Angel.”

“I can’t talk to my father,” Draco breathed. “I can’t. And I have to get rid of this gruesome reminder of my past.”

He closed his hand like he wanted to claw deeper into his arm. But instead of his own arm he clawed into Harry’s hand until he heard his partners painful hiss. Confused, he looked down to his hand and let go.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “I’m…”

“No. It’s fine,” Harry said.

He leaned to the night stand and picked up his glasses and his wand.

Muttering, “Episkey,” he stroked over Draco’s arm and his own hand.

The wounds healed and Harry put the wand aside again.

“Draco?” they heard Teddy’s voice. “Are you okay?”

The boy stood in the door, his blue hair and pyjamas messy. In his hand he held a stuffed black dog and Kelly stood next to him.

“Teddy…” sighed Draco relieved, “it’s all right. Go back to bed.”  
Teddy’s face darkened and he angrily gazed at Harry, “You said you would talk to him, so he would be good by tomorrow again.”

He ran to the bed and jumped onto it next to his uncle.

“Teddy, I’m fine. Really,” Draco said and petted the boy’s head.

“Stop lying to me!” the kid demanded. “I’m not blind! You’re not fine! I’m not a baby any more!”

Harry was speechless. Teddy was so worried and protective and definitely not dumb or easily wronged.

“I just had a bad dream,” Draco explained.

“Why bad?”

“I dreamed I would lose my most precious,” he said. “You. And that really scared me.”

Teddy’s eyes got bigger and he looped his arms around Draco’s neck.

“I won’t let it happen,” murmured the boy.

“Me neither,” Harry said, put a hand on Draco’s waist and pressed his cheek gently against Draco’s.

Draco let out a small giggle, “You two are the best.”

He pulled Teddy closer and put his other hand in Harry’s hair. Teddy was happy. He didn’t like it when Draco was sad or depressed. He had never liked it. His gaze went to Harry. On that occasion he noticed the fine silver ring, blinking on Draco’s hand. He reached out his hand and put it on the back of Draco’s.

“What’s this?” he asked. “Since when do you wear rings?”

The blond pulled his hand back and let Teddy look at the ring, “It’s an engagement ring.”

“Engagement ring?” asked Teddy. “What does it do?”

“It means, Harry and I are going to get married,” Draco explained.

“Cool,” muttered Teddy and smiled brightly. “And who of you will wear the dress?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “No one, Sweetheart.”

“Even though you would look adorable,” joked Harry.

Before Harry could be slapped by his fiancé, he jumped out of bed and picked Teddy up, “Let’s get you back to bed, buddy.”

After Teddy said good night, Harry carried him back to his own room and tugged him in again.

“Now sleep again,” he told the kid. “It’s in the middle of the night, after all.”

Teddy yawned, cuddled into the pillows and closed his eyes. Harry walked out the room and quietly closed the door. Back in the master bedroom, he found Draco petting Kelly. The calico-cat laid curled up in front of him and purred. Harry laid down on his side of the bed, took off the glasses and switched off the lights. He slid closer to Draco and put his arms around him.

~~~oOo~~~

The week went by quite quickly. Teddy’s seventh birthday was a lot of fun and Andromeda had had the greatest present for her grandchild. At least that’s what Teddy said.

On Sunday morning Harry, Draco, Teddy and Kelly stood in front of Hermione’s and Ron’s door. Teddy wore his finest clothes, a black jeans, a blue flannel shirt and a black west over it. His hair was platinum blond like Draco’s and his eyes were piercing green like Harry’s. It was his favourite combination, apart from blue hair and golden eyes. In hands he held a box of pralines. Draco wore similar clothes to Teddy, black trousers, a white shirt, with a dark green tie and a black vest, the chin long blond hair, tied back to a ponytail. Harry was as always the odd one out in the matter of clothing, just because Draco couldn’t order him what to wear. So he wore bluejeans and a grey flannel shirt. Even Kelly had a green bow-tie.

“You’re underdressed,” said Draco, fiddling with his ring.

“You’re overdressed, but handsome,” Harry answered.

That moment the door opened and Ginny looked at them. Her friendly smile immediately dropped as she saw the two men.

“Hey, Ginny. How are you doing?” Harry greeted her friendly.

“Right, Ron told me you guys would come too,” she snarled.

She turned around and left without greeting anyone of them.

“She’s not getting any chocolates,” said Teddy growling.

His uncles chuckled and entered the house. The first person they saw after Ginny was Molly Weasley. With a strong hug she greeted the boys. First Harry, then Teddy and even Draco couldn’t escape her hugging. But it was more firm and not that tight.

“Just take a seat, I tell Hermione you’re here and she’ll be right with you,” Molly said and vanished in the group of Weasley family members.

Harry and Draco walked over to the great dinning table. They put their jackets over the chairs’ backs and walked around a little, greeting everyone. In the living room they found Hermione’s parents, talking to Arthur.

“Mr and Mrs Granger, nice to see you again after such a long time,” Harry greeted them and shook their hands.

“Harry Potter,” said Mr Granger as he greeted him. “It’s a pleasure to see you again after all that time. How are you?”

“And who’s with you?” Mrs Granger added.

Draco spoke before Harry had a chance to, “Draco Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to meet the parents of the best witch of our generation. You must be very proud of her.”

“Yes, we are,” answered Hermione’s mother. “I’m Jean, that’s Richard. But… Draco Malfoy… Honey, doesn’t this name sound familiar?”

“Yes, definitely,” he muttered. “It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

“And I’m Teddy,” the boy jumped in.

As everyone usually was, the Granger’s were amazed by Teddy and his cuteness. Then they heard Hermione calling. Teddy immediately ignored the Grangers’ and ran over to her to give her the box of truffles.

“Thank you, love,” she said smiling and greeted her friends afterwards.

She hugged everyone for a moment and told them that the brunch would start soon and that the only one still missing was George. She rushed away as fast as she had come when Fleur called from the kitchen.

Ginny stood next to Ron and angrily sipped on her glass of champagne.

“Why has she invited _them_?” she growled. “They’re not family. This is a family brunch.”

“Harry is family. Are you really still jealous that you lost your boyfriend to Malfoy?” Ron asked sarcasticly.

“I dumped him,” she hissed back.

“But we all know why,” he replied with a shit-eating grin.

Ginny emptied her glass in one go, “I don’t need him. I’m quite happy without him.”

Ron shrugged. His sister maybe was happy without Harry but she still hated Malfoy and missed her ex-boyfriend from time to time.

Hermione came back to Harry and Draco and handed them glasses with champagne.

“Why all this, by the way?” asked the blond and took the glass.

“It’s going to be a surprise,” she said and winked.

Then she recognised a shining new thing on his hand. Her eyes immediately widened and she inhaled loudly.

“Oh! My! Gosh!” she gasped. “You haven’t?!” She took away Draco’s glass again and looked on the ring, “Harry, you have finally asked him?! I’m so happy for you guys.”

Draco blushed, “How do you…?” He glanced to Harry, “Harry!?”

“She maybe helped choosing it,” admitted Harry sheepishly.

Draco’s surprise was clearly visible but Hermione’s sudden shout out had attracted anyone’s attention and they gathered around them to look at the ring and congratulated them.

It was too much for Teddy and Kelly so they sneaked away, just to see how Ginny dropped her empty glass and her jaw. The glass broke into a thousand pieces. Teddy noticed Crookshanks walking towards the shards. He ordered Kelly to wait, ran to the other cat and picked it up so it wouldn’t step into a shard. Then he stepped to Ginny and looked up to her startled face.

“You dropped your glass,” he stated. “You have to clean it up before someone steps into it.”

“Shut your filthy little mouth , kid,” she hissed and rushed away.

Teddy sulked a little. He didn’t understand Ginny’s behaviour. ‘ _She had_ _had_ _a relationship with Harry, hadn’t she?_ ’, he thought and tried to remember some of the stories Draco had told him.

Holding Crookshanks like a Teddy-bear he looked at Kelly.

“Stay there,” he repeated and, the half-kneazle still in his arms, walked back to her.

He put the old ginger-cat down and petted its head.

“I get an adult. You stay here,” he said to them and walked back to the group of people.

Noticing Ron  standing a little off the crowd, Teddy  stepped towards him and tugged on his shirt.

As Ron looked down at the – currently – blond boy, he said, “Ginny dropped her glass and it broke. Can you clean it up?”

Ron pressed away a laughter, “Of course. Thanks for telling me. Grab a seat. We’ll start eating in a minute.”

“Okay,” agreed Teddy.

He returned to the  c ats and told them to follow him.  They walked around the group of Weasleys and met the Grangers in the living room again. They seemed to be a little confused. 

“Hey, my boy,” Mrs Granger called him. Teddy came closer and she asked, “What is all this fuss about?”

Teddy shrugged, “I don’t know.  I think it’s about the engagement ring Draco got from Harry. But it’s already been a week since he got it.”

T he look on the Granger s ’ face was easily identifiable for every adult in the room but not for Teddy, so the child just walked off to his seat next to Draco. The crowed of people had more or less vanished. 

Draco was hissing curses at Harry, that he would buy _him_ a ring too, so _he_ would get crowded by people as well. Harry was just giggling, holding his fiancés hand. He knew how much Draco hated too much attention. That was in stark contrast to their time at Hogwarts. But Harry also knew that the other man would calm down again within a few minutes.

Some where between the excitement about the ring and the moment Hermione invited everyone to take a seat  on the table, George and his very visibly pregnant wife Angelina  had  arrived. Teddy looked around. Besides him, there were four other children. But they were all much younger than him, the oldest being Bills and Fleurs daughter Victoire,  who was about 3 or 4. Teddy had met all of the kids before last Christmas. Victoire’s sister was named Dominique and  was  about 2 years old. Percy and his wife Audrey had also two children. The older one, Molly, was between 2 and 3 and her sister Lucy was still a baby about one year old. 

T he chattering of the family stopped when Hermione clinked her knife against her champagne glass. 

“Hello everybody,” she said. “It is a pleasure to have you all here. I guess all of you wonder why we invited you today. It’s not a late Easter brunch or anything,” she said and everyone giggled. “No. I… We have something to tell you all.”

Everyone was quiet, excited and curious about what Hermione would say.

She ended her thea trical break and said, “Ron and I are pregnant.”

M olly was the one with the most enthusiastic reaction,  jumped from her seat and first hugged her daughter-in-law and after that her son.  Draco was visibly surprised  and glanced at Harry. 

“Did you know?” he asked him.

“Yes,” Harry answered.

Draco chuckled, “Of course. You tell each other everything, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he said again.

~~~oOo~~~

The Sweden-mission had begun three days ago, Monday morning at 8 o’clock. Draco prepared tea for himself and Hermione.

“ So, how is being pregnant,”  the blond asked, while handing  her a cup of steaming hot Earl Gray tea. 

“Fine,” she said. “I’m only in 11 th week yet. It’s not that much of a difference yet, except that I had to stop drinking alcohol.  But another question,” she said, cooling her tea. “Why have you asked me here today?”

Draco put his teacup on the co ffee table and fiddled with his engagement ring, “Well… I have to do some stuff before I can get married and one of th ese things is… talking everything out with my father. And… I need help.”

Hermione was surprised and put her cup down as well, “I understand. Why do you want to do it now? You could wait for Harry to come back.”

“No,” Draco denied, “I can’t always rely on Harry. This is my burden to bare. But…”

“Then why do you ask me to help you?” Hermione asked.

“ I had a really… gruesome dream a few weeks back,” he explained and told her his dream. In the end he muttered, “I’m afraid that this could happen for real.”

Hermione gulped, “Okay… I can understand you now. I’m with you on this one. When shall we go?”

“As soon as possible in my opinion,” Draco muttered and sipped his tea.

“Then lets go now,” she said and emptied her cup in one go.

“N-now?” he repeated. “Isn’t that… a little fast?”

“So what?” she asked. “We both have time now and Teddy’s in school. Lets go.”

Before Draco could say anything else, Hermione pulled out her wand and apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

“Are you nuts, Granger?” Draco hissed.

“You said asap,” she defended herself. “Come on, Malfoy. You have the strongest witch of our generation by your side. What can worst possibly go wrong?” Her overly joyful tone changed to a caring one, “And besides, your mother is here as well, isn’t she?”

Draco nodded. He wasn’t able to share Hermione’s optimism but he trusted her instinct. Together they walked up the long driveway to the main doors. The manor looked dark and sad today. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds. The weather here was totally different than in London.

The gardens were blooming but they didn’t look as magical as usually.

“It’s been like forever that I’ve been here,” Hermione muttered. “It’s more brooding than I remember. Even though the last time I was here, Voldemort was too.”

“It’s the weather,” Draco explained. “This place’s aura depends heavily on the weather conditions.”

They passed the impressive wrought-iron gates and soon stood in front of the main door. Hermione stood a little behind Draco. The blond hesitated to knock. The memories of his nightmare came back to him with a vengeance. His father could attack him easily. He had done so the first time they had met again. ‘ _I don’t have a son any mor_ _e’_. That was what Lucius had told Narcissa. His thoughts returned to the present when he felt Hermione’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You can do that,” she said encouraging.

Draco took a deep breath  and knocked on the door.  A house-elf opened and looked rather surprised at the visitors. 

“Master Malfoy,” the house-elf said. 

“Are my parents here?” asked Draco straight forward.

The house-elf nodded and let Draco and Hermione in. He led them to the saloon. Before they could enter, Narcissa walked out in the hall. Her face lit up and she walked up to them to hug her son close.

“Draco, Honey. I’m so glad to see you. How are you? What are you doing here?” she asked and stroked over his cheek.

“Hello, mother,” he greeted her. “I’m just fine. What about you? You look tired.”

Narcissa chuckled, “It’s nothing. I just have the feeling I’m here for to o long lately.”  S he looked around Draco and noticed Hermione, “Hello, Ms Granger. No, it’s Weasley now, isn’t it.”

Hermione smiled, “Hello, Mrs Malfoy.”

Narcissa looked back at  her son and asked  again , “What are you doing here, Honey?”

“Is father here? I have to talk to him,” he explained to her.

His mother looked a little worried and muttered, “He is here. But why do you want to talk to him all of the sudden?  You haven’t talked in almost three years.”

“You’ll see,” Draco said. “Where is he?”

Narcissa sighed but in the end she led them into the winter-garden. It was still beautiful like Draco remembered it. At the small, round coffee table sat Lucius, reading the daily prophet and sipping tea.

“Lucius, Darling. We have visitors,” Narcissa said and used her wand to accio away her husband’s. Just to be on the save side. 

Lucius looked up, saw Draco and put the newspaper down. He didn’t make the effort to grab his wand.

“Draco,” he greeted him. “Wouldn’t have expected _you_ here. Is the world about to end that you show up here?”

H e completely ignored Hermione and she was quite glad about that. 

“I have something to tell you and mother,” Draco said with a strong voice. “But first I want to talk everything out.”

“What is there to talk about?” Lucius asked.

“We are a family,” Draco stated. “Whatever I do, I am and I will always be a Malfoy. And I am your son whether you like it or not.” Lucius didn’t say anything and was just listening as Draco continued, “I may have betrayed Voldemort but I didn’t want to become a deatheater from the start. You pushed me into his arms. Even though you as my father should have protected me from bad influence. In the end I did what was best for me and everyone else. Because of my choice Harry was able to save everyone. Because of my decision I was able to rebuild the name Malfoy and at least partially wash it clean from the bad reputation you caused us. I have a great job, I am a good parent to Teddy and I have the best boyfriend in the world who was able to forgive all the bad things I’ve ever done and whom I going to marry.”

With the last sentence Lucius’ emotionless expression cracked up, “Marry? Harry Potter? What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you thinking?”

Draco held up his brave facade saying, “ I think, no, I know I love him. I don’t want your blessing, just so you know. I just wanted to tell you. You can come to the wedding when it’s time. I would be happy to see you. But only if you are able to be happy for me as well.”

Narcissa was stunned by her son’s words. It was hard for her to contain her happiness.

So it broke out of her, “Oh Draco, I’m so happy to hear that!” She hugged her son and finally noticed the ring on his left hand, “So beautiful. Where is Harry? Since when are you engaged? Why haven’t you told me immediately? You could have called or sent an owl.”

“Harry’s in Sweden on a mission,” he explained smiling. “And I just wanted to wait for the right moment.”

The ir intimate conversation got interrupted by Lucius pushing his chair back  and Draco’s smile died. They looked at him and Draco was expecting everything, except  for  what really happened. Lucius, who  seemed tired and partially worn out, put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. 

“I wish you all the best,” he said. “May your marriage work as well as your mother’s and mine.” He took his wand from Narcissa and walked towards the hall. Passing Hermione, he greeted her quickly, “Ms Granger.”

Draco was incredibly relieved about his father’s reaction and sighed loudly. With a gentle smile Hermione came to him.

“See? It all worked out well. No need to worry,” she said.

“Thanks for accompanying me,” he thanked her. 

Narcissa smiled, “Maybe anything can return back to normal now.”

“Small steps, mother,” Draco said. “I may come by with Teddy soon. He wished to see you again.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Narcissa answered.

They stayed for a cup of tea before Draco and Hermione had to leave to pick Teddy up from school.

~~~oOo~~~

In the evening Draco sat on the terrace and practised the Patronus Charm. Harry had told him how the charm worked and they had tried it together a couple of times, but up to now it hadn’t been successful.

“Happy thoughts,” he muttered.

He thought about the moment he had first held Teddy, that adorable little baby with his blue hair in the blue romper. Or the first time Teddy had babbled his name. The memory of Teddys first nightmare was at least as positive as all the others. He had came running into his room, calling him Daddy and looking for comfort. The memory of Harry giving him back his wand or the first time they kissed warmed his heard as well. With his wand he drew circles in the air and suddenly, when he touched his ring with the thumb, a silvery spark came from his wand. The string of light coming from the wand became bigger and Draco couldn’t believe it. The charm finally worked. The light vanished and Draco cast it again to make it even stronger.

After the fourth time he finally was able to make out an animal, formed out of the light. Draco was stunned.

“Draco?” Teddy stepped on the terrace. “What is going on here? What is that?”

“It’s a Patronus. A spirit guardian,” Draco explained. “The most powerful spell against dark magic.”

“Wow,” Teddy gasped. “Is that a horse?”

Draco gazed at his Patronus again, “No. It’s a unicorn.”

The spirit animal reared up and galloped around the garden before it stopped in front of Draco and Teddy again and posed a little.

“It’s beautiful,” Teddy said.

Draco nodded and stopped the spell. The unicorn disappeared and Draco put the wand away.

“Thank you. But what are you even doing here? You should be in bed. You have school tomorrow,” he said.

“I know,” the boy muttered. “But the lights confused me. I wanted to see what was going on and so did Kelly.”

The blond looked down to the calico-cat. It’s green eyes glowed in the half-light.

“Let’s go back to bed. You have to be well-rested for school,” he said. “After all you write a test tomorrow, don’t you.”

“Yes,” murmured the boy. “When will Harry come back?”

“In eleven days,” Draco answered. “But he and his team call in tomorrow and after school I tell you everything. Okay?”

“Yes,” Teddy agreed.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco was doing his work in his office. It was Friday morning and most of his week’s work was already done. He would have a free weekend, that was if, Robards wouldn’t bring him new work.

But it was like he had jinxed it. The door opened and a secretary came in putting a pile of paper down in front of him.

“This just came in from the personnel office,” she said. “It’s the usual. Some transfer applications, the records of the new hired Aurors and the most interesting job-applications Robards should take a look at.”  
Draco almost broke his Quill as he saw the documents and records.

“Thanks, Sabrina,” he retorted as gently as possible.

The secretary smiled and left again. As soon as she was out, Draco started cursing. No free weekend. After he had let off some steam he sat back down and started working. ‘ _I’m not going to take work with me this weekend!_ ’, he thought to himself. ‘ _I’m going to chill all weekend long, drink wine and play with Teddy._ ’ The first thing he did was sorting job-application, Auror records and transfer applications. One of the transfer applications caught his special attention.

“Potter?” he muttered and curiously opened the file.

He read the documents. It really was an application to be transferred from the active Auror-duty to a position as Auror instructor. The application was dated from April 8th, exactly one week ago. In the field for the reason of the transfer stood: ‘ _Familial reasons. More time for my family’_. On a box in the lower corner of the page was written: ‘ _official hearing executed by Gawain Robards’_.

Draco looked at the document with a lovey-dovey smile. ‘ _He really meant what he said._ ’, he thought. He put the application on the ‘ _Important’_ -pile. After that he skimmed over the other documents one by one. He found another application from Weasley, Ronald Bilius for a promotion to become head tactician and strategy-plotter for all Auror Teams. He put it to Harry’s file. Skimming the document of a job-application he heard how his office door opened. He looked up to see no-one at first. On second look he notices a blue hairdo.

“Teddy?! What are you doing here?” he asked surprised and glanced on his clock.

Had he missed the end of school? Was it two o’clock already? No. The clock showed 10.34 am. Draco stood up and hunkered down in front of his nephew. He had his school-bag with him as well as a tag around his neck saying his name and that he was part of the ‘ _London primary school for magical Children’_ class 1b, with Mrs Sophie Andrews as form master.

“I told you we would visit the ministry this week,” Teddy replied. “I thought I could visit you.”

“Where is your class?” Draco asked, with a mixture of worry and anger. “Does your teacher know you’re here?”

“Erm…” made Teddy and reminisced. “I think she does. I came here when the others watched the Quidditch office. I was bored. I was there so often already, so I came to see you instead.”

Draco would have loved to slam his head against a wall or his desk, but he had to hold onto his dignity.

“Teddy Lupin,” Draco started and did his best not to shout at the boy, “what have I told you about staying with me in large places and running away from me?”

By the mentioning of his last name, Teddy knew he had screwed up and stuttered, “I-I should not ran away from you be-because I could get… I could get lost and then… then you would worry about me… and people could steal me away.” His voice became thinner and thinner with every word.

“Exactly,” Draco said sharp. “And now imagine how your teacher, Mrs Andrews feels now.”

Teddy lowered his head and rung with his fingers.

Draco stood up and pushed Teddy out of his office. The _British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters_ were on Level 7 in the _Department of Magical Games and Sports_. Teddy had travelled from level 7 up to level 2, where the Auror offices were, all alone. His teacher was probably already freaked out about his disappearance. He would bring Teddy to the Atrium on level 8. From there his teacher could be called.

On the way there Draco explained Teddy again, why it was bad and not very clever to run away from the class.

“You’re not allowed to watch TV for the next two weeks,” Draco said. “And Kelly is going to stay with Hermione until Monday.”

“No!” shouted the boy, almost crying, “Not Kelly! Let her stay with me! Take away all my stuffed animals and all my toys, but let Kelly stay with me!”

“No,” Draco said clearly. “You wouldn't see Kelly a much longer time if you get kidnapped. Kelly stays with Hermione over the weekend.”

Teddy began to whimper, but Draco ignored him.  He had to learn a lesson. The ministry was no place for a child to wander around on its own. They  left the lift  and crossed the big  Atrium of the ministry to get to the  reception area . At the  Fountain of Magical Brethren, halfway down the  long hall ,  stood a group of children. The teacher, a brunette woman in her mid 30s, was fighting with an Auror. She  could be heard in the whole Atrium  so loud was she talking to the Auror. 

Getting closer to the teacher and her class, Draco heard what exactly Mrs Andrews was saying, “How many times do I have to tell you? Edward Lupin, called Teddy, about this tall, blue hair, probably,”

“Probably?” asked the Auror. 

“Yes! He’s a Metamorphmagus and he changes hair-colour all the time,” Mrs Andrews said. “But Draco Malfoy is his guardian. When Mr Malfoy finds out I lost his son… I mean nephew in the ministry, my reputation is gone!”

“Your reputation is perfectly fine, Mrs Andrews,” Draco called towards the teacher.

The woman turned around and the relief was clearly visible on her face.  She ran to Draco and Teddy. 

“Mr Malfoy, I’m terribly sorry,” she apologised immediately. “I’m so sorry. I have absolutely no idea how this could have happened. I’m really sorry. So sorry. Edward…”

“It’s fine, Mrs Andrews,” Draco interrupted her. “I’ve already talked to Teddy. He’s fine. He knows the upper levels of the ministry well.”

“But…” babbled the woman.

“Double the imposition you wanted to give him and another lecture if you have to,” Draco said, “I am sorry, that he ran off.”

S ophie Andrews sighed loudly, “Thank you, Mr Malfoy. You’re too kind,” she took Teddy in her care again and guided him back to the group. “You’re in big trouble, young man. Back at school you’re going to write an essay about what you did today. You can’t just wander off like this. God knows what could have happened to you.” 

Teddy was still close to tears and he honestly couldn't care less about what his teacher said to him. Draco would give away Kelly. He wouldn't see her again until Monday.  And worst of all Harry was still away. He couldn't look for help by him. He tried to hold back his tears as good as possible and bit on the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn't start crying.

“Teddy, you have to understand that your uncle as well as I were very worried about you,” Mrs Andrews tried to explain to him in a friendly and caring tone. “We do not punish you because we like to do it. This is for your own good, so you learn from it. Okay?”

Teddy nodded without saying a word. He snuffled and his teacher gave him a tissue.  His two friends came closer to him, trying to comfort him a little, but without a real success. After Mrs Andrews told everyone why  no one should ever run away from their guardians, they continued their walk through the ministry.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco carried the sorted files to Robards’ office. He knocked and stepped in afterwards. The old man with the grey hair sat behind his desk, writing a letter.

Draco put the documents down and explained everything to his boss, “This is from the personnel office. The most important ones are on top. I allowed myself to put away most of the records from the new hired, expect two of them, because they look very promising.”

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy,” Robards muttered and signed the letter he was writing. “Please bring this letter to the owlery and send it for me.”

He put the letter in an envelope, wrote the address down and handed it Draco.

“Consider it done, Mr Robards,” Draco replied. “I’m going to finish work after that. I have to pick up Teddy from school.”

“Of course, Mr Malfoy,” the old wizard agreed. “Is there anything important for me to know or an appointment I have to take today?”

“No,” answered Draco and pulled out a pocket-calender. “Your next meeting is Monday morning 9 o’clock with Minister Shacklebolt. But I will be there and remind you of it if necessary.”

Robards looked up and smiled, “Wonderful, Mr Malfoy. It’s been a while that I had an assistant as reliable as you are. Have a relaxing weekend.”

“Thank you, Mr Robards,” Draco said with a gentle smile and turned to the door.

“Mr Malfoy, one last thing,” Robards called him back. As Draco looked back at him he asked, “The ring you wear. It’s an engagement ring, isn’t it. Who’s the lucky fella?”

Draco grinned cheeky and replied, “Do you really have to ask? Have a nice weekend, Sir.”

With this words he left.

Robards chuckled, “Potter’s one lucky bastard.”

The blond walked down the halls to the lift and drove down to level 4 on which the owlery was. After giving away the letter he returned to his office, picked up all his stuff and left the ministry. He apparated to the school. He was a bit early and as he didn’t find the mother’s of Teddy’s friends Mora and Tylor, he walked to Teddys classroom. Maybe he could talk to his teacher again. With the ringing of the bell all the children ran out the classroom, except for Teddy. His friends were the last to leave and greeted Draco as they passed him. Mrs Andrews stepped out the classroom after them and twitched surprised as she saw the young man.

“Mr Malfoy,” she said. “Good thing you’re here. Can we talk for a moment with Teddy about what happened today?”

“Of course,” he agreed. “I wanted to check in with you anyway.”

They entered the classroom and Mrs Andrews closed the door behind them. Draco sat down on a tiny chair next to Teddy. The boy was very quiet and his hair was almost white.

“So, Mr Malfoy” Mrs Andrews began, “Teddy had to write a text about what he has done wrong today. The thing is, that he only wrote that he walked off and caused worry. Also he wrote you threatened to take away Kelly,” She handed Draco Teddy’s text and said, “I’m afraid he didn’t really understand what could have happened.”

“Nothing,” breathed Teddy. “I know the ways in the ministry.”

Draco sighed and put a hand on his back, “Teddy, even though you know the ministry that doesn’t mean nothing can happen to you. You’re a child. There are so many people in the ministry everyday. One of them could take you with them. That’s why I always tell you not to trust strangers and stay with me, when we’re in the ministry. Do you understand? I do that, because I care about you.”

Teddy snuffled and wiped over his eyes, “I… I understand. I think. But… but… do you really have to take away Kelly? I give you all my toys and all my plushies and won’t watch TV for a month, but let her stay with me.”

“Who is Kelly?” asked the teacher. “He seems pretty attached to her.”

“She’s our cat,” Draco explained.

“She’s _my_ cat,” Teddy shouted. “We’re best friends.”

Draco nodded and added, “She’s almost like his familiar. But” he turned to Teddy, “this is a lesson for you Teddy and sometimes lessons have to hurt. Kelly will be with Hermione and Crookshanks. She will be totally fine.” He stood up, looking at Mrs Andrews, “Is that all?”

“Yes, Mr Malfoy. Have a nice weekend,” the woman said. “See you on Monday, Teddy.”

They left the school building and apparated home.

Teddy finally started crying when they arrived at home and Kelly was still there. He hugged and petted the cat and pressed his face in her fur. Draco let it happen and after Teddy had calmed down again he picked Kelly up.

“Now we bring her to Hermione,” he said.

Teddy’s eyes and nose were red from sobbing. Draco handed him a tissue and they apparated to Hermione.

The witch was at home already and opened the door. She was surprised to see the two.

“Erm… Did I forget a meeting?” she asked irritated.

Draco shook his head, “No, I just want to ask you to take Kelly over the weekend. Teddy messed up in school today.”

Hermione invited them in and Draco told her everything. She agreed on keeping Kelly until Monday. She thought it was a really harsh punishment, but she understood what Draco wanted to make Teddy understand.

~~~oOo~~~

The boy didn’t eat that evening and went to bed right afterwards. Draco asked him if he wanted to read a bedtime story, but Teddy didn’t want to.

It was similar all Saturday long. The child didn’t eat much of his breakfast and vanished back to his room after. Draco was certain that the kid would be starving in the evening.

In the afternoon Draco sat on the couch, reading a book. Suddenly he heard the growling of a stomach. Teddy stood on the staircase and looked like a beaten puppy. His hair was white, his eyes red from sobbing.

“You’re hungry, sweety?” the man asked.

Teddy nodded. Draco made a gesture and invited the kid to him. Teddy came and hesitatingly climbed on Draco’s lap. He leaned on his chest and clawed into his shirt.

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked.

“Very bad,” Teddy answered quietly. “I miss her so much.”

Draco run his hand through Teddy’s hair and stroked over his back, “Now you know how I would feel, if I’d ever loose you.”

Teddy sat up and looked at his uncle in surprise, “Really?”

“Really,”

“I think I understand now why all of you were so angry yesterday,” he babbled.

Draco smiled gladly and said, “What about I prepare your favourite food now?”

Teddy’s hair gained back it’s blue colour, “Yes, please!”

He stood up and carried Teddy to the kitchen.

~~~oOo~~~

On Monday, Draco had to do a lot of work. Some fanatic apparently was planing an attack on the Palace of Westminster and countless Aurors had to be assigned to protect the city and avoid the exposer of magic to muggle. Because of all that work, Draco had picked up Teddy from school quite quickly to return to his office. Teddy sat in a corner of the office and did his homework. The boy was sad because of the separation from Kelly, but he had learned from his mistake last week. Then it knocked on the door and Hermione walked in. She had a pile of papers with her and a pretty, tricoloured cat. Loud meowing and shouting Kelly entered the office and jumped onto Draco’s work. She bumpered her had against Draco’s and jumped down to Teddy the second she noticed him. Like she was saying, “Appreciate me!” she threw herself onto his homework. The boy squeaked of happiness, when he saw his cat and immediately started cuddling her.

Draco watched them with amusement.

Then he turned to Hermione, who was smiling as well. “What do you have for me?”

As deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione was basically Robards’ boss, but whenever she had anything to deal with with Robards, she went to Draco, talked everything through with him and just waited for the signed forms to be returned to her.

She put down her papers and sat down across Draco, “A lot of stuff. In this folder is everything the watchers have found about the maniac. This is about the tests of the _mirror-stone-potion._ There was a great success with it in Germany. Also, we maybe have to organize a mass-obliviation in case we can’t stop that terrorist.”

Draco listened closely and started to skim through the folder about the suspect.

“And this is a catalogue about wedding cakes and locations, the notes from my wedding preparations are still in there,” she continued and totally changed the subject. “Also the name from the jewellery store in Diagon Alley from which Harry and I got your ring, and Ron and I got ours. Also, this is a register of all the muggle politicians that are currently in Westminster Palace on a daily basis. So it is possible that one of those is a potential target.”  
“What are politicians good for on a wedding?” Teddy asked, who got lost in Hermione’s changes of topics.

“Nothing,” Draco quickly said. “You do your homework, I take care of the politicians, alright?”

Teddy put Kelly onto his lap and continued his work.

Draco turned to Hermione and said, “I very much appreciate your work, Hermione, but isn’t this a bit much? Mainly the wedding-stuff?”

She shrugged and muttered, “Maybe, but at least I finally have a person to give it to. Since Fleur put it on my table after my engagement, it’s just dusting in the shelf. I originally wanted to give it to Ginny, but she just broke up with her boyfriend…”

“Again? It’s like this woman is incapable of having a long-time relationship,” Draco mumbled while casting a spell, that made the wedding stuff float onto a shelf.

“This is mean,” Hermione retorted. “Maybe true, but still mean.”

Her gaze fell on Teddy and back to Draco’s pile of work. The boy was quietly doing his homework, now having a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Uhm… I’m free in half an hour. You want me to take Teddy home? He can stay with me until you finish working. I know this is an urgent matter for you from the Auror-Department, sooo… if I can help…”

Draco looked up again and smiled gently, “That would be really kind of you. But don’t you too have a lot of work?”

“As I said, I’m free later,” she repeated. “Proudfoot is way to friendly to me, since I told her about my pregnancy and she basically wants me as far away from this case as possible so nothing happens to me.”

Draco chuckled and turned around to his nephew, “What do you think, Teddy? Wanna spend the afternoon with Hermione and she brings you home in the evening?”

The boy nodded enthusiastically and promised to have his homework done in half an hour. Thus it was set. Hermione left, but said she would come back after work to pick up the kid.

~~~oOo~~~

In the evening, during dinner Draco was able to hear everything about the afternoon Teddy and Hermione had spent together. She had invited Draco over to dinner so he wouldn’t have the trouble of dealing with cooking tonight.

Teddy told him everything about their shopping tour in Diagon Alley, the visit in the wand shop of Ollivander and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Proudly Teddy showed off his new screaming yo-yo which he wanted to show his friends in school tomorrow.

The shrieking noise the yo-yo made was incredibly annoying and Draco asked in a very low, very dangerous voice, “Why’d you get him something like that? Do you hate me?”

Hermione chuckled and answered, “Sorry. But I like those myself, to be honest. And I said he could have something from the store. It was a piece of work to find something that wouldn’t explode. Weasley products aren’t exactly targeted towards small children.”

“I’m not small,” Teddy denied. “I’m seven.”

Draco gave the kid a judgemental look, then nodded, “Of course. How could I have possibly forgotten this? With seven you’re almost in second grade. You’re really almost an adult. There are only eleven years left.”

In the end he cracked into a cheeky smile and Teddy realised that his uncle had made fun of him.

“Funny,” he stated. “I laugh in eleven years.”

The adults burst into laughter.

“Oh gosh, he’s going to be master of sarcasm when he gets into Hogwarts. McGonagall sure is going to retire if she has to deal with him,” Hermione joked.

Draco just agreed with her and Teddy didn’t really get the point of the conversation right now. He threw down his yo-yo and it came back to him with a loud whining sound. Immediately he felt Draco’s gaze.

“I let you keep this thing, but you’re only using it in your room and during recess, understood?” he said warningly.

Teddy nodded and quickly put the yo-yo aside. He wouldn't risk losing his new toy the first day.

~~~oOo~~~

It was Wednesday and everything in the Auror-Department was upside down. The secretaries, assistants and tacticians, together with everyone who had something to say in whatever matter ran from one meeting to the next. The Aurors had lost track of the fanatic and the profilers were certain that he would attack Westminster Palace today. All active Aurors from the office had been sent to centre London to observe and protect the citizens.

Just as Draco put down a bunch of special permits for the Aurors-in-training on Robards desk to sign, a loud alarm sounded off. The suspect had infiltrated Westminster Palace and had freed a Hungarian Horntail Dragon. 

“A… Dragon…” muttered Draco and just remembered to well Harry’s fight with a Horntail during the triwizard tournament.

“This calls for dramatic actions. Call the Department of Magical Creatures,” Robards ordered, “They shall immediately sent the Beast Division into action. They have to help our Aurors. Also inform the Office of Misinformation.”

“Yes sir!” Draco said and wanted to storm out.

But Robards called him back, “As soon as you’re done with that, I want you to meet me at the scene of action, understood?”

“Yes,” Draco nodded in agreement and finally hurried away.

He went to Level 4 and to the  Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,  how it was really named. Here it was similar as in the Auror-Department and everyone was mobilized. As fast as he could, Draco moved through the crowds to the office of Rufus Barns, the head of the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau. 

Entering the office Draco was silenced before he even had the chance to say something.

“We’re very busy here, Mr Malfoy,” Mr Barns shouted. “We have to capture a dragon in Westminster Palace.”

“I know!” Draco quickly threw in. “Mr Robards just wants the Beast Division to help the Aurors with the dragon as fast as possible.”

“We’re working on it!” Barns shouted and Draco left the office again.

He hadn’t had time to think ill about Barns and hurried down the hall to the Office of Misinformation, giving out his bosses orders. Afterwards he retuned to his office and went to Westminster Palace on the shortest way possible.

W hen he reached the Parliament Square he found a battlefield worse than he had imagined it. The giant building that was the Palace of Westminster, or the House of Parliament, was burning. Draco’s heart ached when he saw the 230 year old building in flames. The  yowling, screeching scream  of the Horntail echoed all over the place, accompanied by muggles screaming in terror. Over a dozen Aurors were already working on constructing a magical barrier, while others tried to calm the citizens and obliviated them  at the same time . The specialists from the Beast Division worked hand in hand with the other Aurors, flew around on brooms and tried to capture and  stun the  dragon. 

Running towards Robards Draco got a good look at the Hungarian Horntail. It’s scales were black and bronze horns and spikes covered its body.

After another loud and long roar, the dragon rose from the roof of the Palace and tried to fly off but several Aurors and specialists bravely blocked  its way and shot tranquilliser spells and hexes on the beast. Stunned, the dragon crushed into the big clock tower and broke the face of big Ben.  G lass rained down on the wizards and witches. The Horntail let out an angry yowl and tried to fly away  once more . Again it was hit by spells and hexes. This time the beast  was fully stunned and fell unconscious towards the ground. 

“Out of the way, Sir!” Draco screamed, grabbed Robards jacket and his wand and pulled the old man away from the burning building to the other side of the road.

In doing so, he looked for other peasants that had to be taken care of. His heart almost stopped when he saw a small child standing in the middle of all the confusion, all on  its own and crying. He cast the accio-charm on the child and caught it. A second later the body of the dragon crashed onto the street and for a faithful second everything was completely silent around Draco before the sound came back. Sirens and screams. He heard the blood rush though his head and it took him a moment to actually stand up. His knees were shacking. As he looked  at the child he was holding he realised relieved that the little girl was alright. 

“It’s fine,” he muttered. “It’s good, kid.”

“I want my mammy,” the girl whined.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking around he saw Robards.

“Incredible reflexes and instincts, Mr Malfoy. Thank you,” his boss said.

“You’re welcome, Sir,” he replied. “Did we catch the terrorist? How did he get the dragon here?”

“I’ll go check,” Robards said. “You for now take care of the child. Obliviate her and bring her back to her parents.”

Draco nodded in agreement and put the girl down. She was still crying and called for her mom.

Draco took his wand and asked the girl to look at him, “What’s your name, kid?”

“S-Scar-lett,” she stuttered.

“Okay, Scarlett,” he said, “look at me and just in one moment everything’s alright again.”

The girl looked up to him with big, wet eyes and a red nose. Draco’s wand glowed green as he cast the memory charm. He turned the girls back to the lifeless dragon and lead her away through the barrier onto the other side.

The Aurors had done an excellent job. From the outside the barrier covered up the destroyed House of Parliament, the countless witches and wizards and most important the dragon. Everything looked normal. Everywhere were Aurors dressed like policeman, taking every statement to account and obliviating all the muggle witnesses.

Scarlett had stopped crying and walked silently next to Draco. She looked around and searched her parents.

“There!” she called out after a couple of minutes.

They walked over to a black haired woman in a long red coat. An Auror had just finished her memory erasure. As she spotted Draco and her daughter she ran towards them and pressed the girl to her chest.

“Oh my gosh, thank you, Detective, for finding my daughter,” she said. “And… this terrorist and the bomb threat? Is that really under control?”

“Of course, ma’am,” Draco quickly jumped onto what the Obliviator had placed in the woman’s mind instead of the dragon attack. “Scotland Yard has everything under control. The terrorist should be taken into custody right now. Have a nice day, ma’am, Scarlett.”

He winked at the girl and with a small smile she waved him goodbye while he left. Out of reach from the muggle he sighed loud and loosened his tie a little. He should have known that the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes would be here too. The Aurors from his Department all knew the memory charm, but no-one did the obliviation better than the obliviatiors that were specially trained for these kind of happenings.

But a detective? Did he really look like one of those wannabe Sherlock Holmes cops from Scotland Yard? It seemed that way, though he wasn’t even wearing a trench coat.

Inside the barrier the Aurors were busy cleaning up. While some repaired the House of Parliament on the outside, others took care of the inside and yet others fixed the clock tower.

The dragon bureau was working on putting the giant lizard in a suitcase. Draco  k new those magic cases. In theory you could put a whole city inside of those. The ministry used them since famous  zoologist and author Newton Scamander had  presented them in the early 60s as a save way to deport beasts and other creatures without muggles noticing them. 

It took Draco a little while to find Robards. He stood with Barns, Arnold Peasegood, a famous hit wizard, and Jane  le Fay, head of the Obliviation Headquarters.

Walking up to Robards, he greeted the other wizards and asked his boss, “So, what’s the status? We got him?”

Robards nodded with a big smile, “The situation got a little out of hand, but we – or rather Mr Peasegood here – managed to capture him.”

“Well, that’s my job, sir,” the blond man answered.

Barns sighed loudly, mumbled something about having to find out how the dragon got in the middle of the city undetected and walked off.

Jane le Fay looked to Robards and Draco and said, “You must be the famous Mr Malfoy who’s signature is all over my papers lately. Good job today.”

“T-thank you,” Draco answered. “But I didn’t do anything, really. I… was just here. Doing paper work.”

She chuckled, “Since you became,” she threw a quick glance at Robards, who talked with Peasegood, “his assistant, he’s much more organised and I get my documents back much faster. Don’t ever think you pencil-pushers are less worth than the ones doing the action. I gotta go. Robards!” she said louder and waved before walking away. “My assistant brings you the report from today tomorrow. I want it back the same day.”

“Of course, Ms le Fay,” Robards replied.

The woman with the dark  red hair smiled at Draco one last time before vanishing in the masses. Draco smiled. This day had been stressful but with a very positive outcome. Everything from here on out wasn’t really his problem any more. He just had to write a report and check it back with all the reports from his Aurors tomorrow. That would be quiet a handful. 

In that moment, Big Ben loudly and beautifully struck quarter to three.

“Quarter to three?!” Draco shouted out in sudden realisation.

Teddy’s school had finished almost an hour ago. He hadn’t realised the passing of time. Everything had been so fast today.

“Mr Robards, Sir,” he turned to his boss. “I have to go. I have to pick Teddy up from school.”

The head of the Auror-Department looked confused at Draco for a moment than nodded, “Of course. I don’t have any other appointments today, have I?”

Draco looked it up in his pocket-calender and shook his head, “No, Sir. But it’s very likely that either today or tomorrow minister Shacklebolt wants to talk with you about today. I can drop back in later. In about two hours to do some organisations.”

But Robards slowly shook his head and put a hand down on Draco’s shoulder, “No, it’s fine. We’ll handle all of this tomorrow. Just go home and take care of your son for now.”

“Thanks, Sir,” Draco said thankfully and apparated away.

“Didn’t know the young Malfoy had a son,” Peasegood muttered.

“It’s his nephew actually,” Robards explained. “But he’s his guardian and took care of him from the beginning, since his parents had died in the war. A very nice boy. Very clever. What about a pint later?”

~~~oOo~~~

Draco appeared in front of Teddy’s school. No one was here any more. He hurried inside and to Teddy’s classroom. There sat the boy at his table and wrote in a workbook of his. Draco sighed relieved. On a chair next to him sat a young woman. She was around Draco’s age, but most likely younger.

As he entered the classroom Teddy jumped up and greeted him with a hug.

“Draco! Where have you been? You’re never late!” the boy asked.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Draco apologised. “It was a very hard day at work. With dragons and fire. I tell you at home, okay?”

Teddy nodded excited and quickly packed all his stuff in his bag. Meanwhile the young woman stood up and walked towards the parent.

“Draco Malfoy, I presume,” she said and reached out her hand for a handshake, “Porscha Malewood, teacher on probation.”

“Hello, thank you for waiting with Teddy,” he replied. “I really lost track of time. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no problem,” she said in a gentle tone, “This way I had a chance to learn some inside information about the unofficial hero from the battle of Hogwarts.”

A big, knowing smile was on her face that  alienated Draco. Did he know her? He was used to people recognising him but something like this could in theory only be known by someone who had been there seven years ago. Or Teddy had babbled without an end. 

Then she chuckled and explained herself, “I was there then. It had been my forth year when the war began and the battle of Hogwarts took place. I saw you running over the battlefield. Surprised all of us.”

“Hah,” Draco made uncomfortable, “I had to… make up… some mistakes. Teddy, you’re ready?”

“Yes!” the boy shouldered his bag and stepped next to his uncle. “Bye, Ms Malewood, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Teddy,” she said with a charming smile. “Mr Malfoy.”

He left with a quick goodbye. He didn’t like talking about the war. At least not with people that didn’t know him. Outside they apparated away and at home Draco told Teddy an adventurous story about the evil sorcerer that had freed a terrible dragon in the Palace of Westminster and the brave Aurors that defeated the dragon and saved all the muggles. Teddy was absolutely enchanted by the story and couldn't believe his uncle had seen a real dragon and had saved someone’s life.

~~~oOo~~~

It was Friday noon. Two to two. Harry stood in front of the  London primary school for magical Children  and waited for Teddy to come out with all the other children. 

He had come back only this morning from Sweden. His mission had worked perfectly without a mess up or any complications. The first thing he had done was visiting Draco and hearing about a Hungarian H orntail attack on the House of Parliament. Why did all the fun stuff always happen when he wasn’t here? In Sweden he had only protected the ministers daughter and visited Durmst r ang.

As the school bell rang, all the kids came running outside. Teddy was spotted quite easily today. His hair had the brightest blue Harry had ever seen on the boy.

As usual Teddy stopped on the stairs for a moment to make out Draco’s position. But today his uncle was nowhere to be found. Instead another face, with kind green eyes, messy black hair and round glasses caught his attention.

“Harryyyy!” squeaked the boy and ran through the crowed to his godfather. 

Harry hunkered down and lifted the boy high in the air as he reached him. It was so good to have Teddy back. It were those rather long travels and missions on which he realised how incredibly much he loved not only Draco but also Teddy. He pressed the boy to his chest and Teddy hugged back with all the might he had.

“You’re back!” Teddy muttered. “That’s so awesome. I missed you! And you missed soo much.”

“I bet I did,” Harry said, “But this was my last mission. I promise.”

Teddys smile became bigger and he buried his face in Harrys shoulder. But only for a second before he realised how much he had to tell his second dad.

“Has Draco told you about the dragon?” Teddy blurted out. “Or that he has a unicorn. And we wanna visit Granny Cissa this weekend. And Hermione bought me a screaming yo-yo, wanna see?”

Harry giggled and put Teddy down, “Piano, Teddy. What are you talking about? Dragons, unicorns?”

“And my yo-yo!” Teddy said and pulled it out of his school-bag.

“Tell me at home, alright?”

The boy nodded and they apparated home.

Against what Draco had originally stated when Harry had visited him in the morning, the blond man was at home when Harry and Teddy arrived there.

After a quick lunch, Teddy did his homework in the kitchen while Harry and Draco did some catching up.

“Okay, I got the dragon thing,” Harry said, “but what about the rest? Teddy mentioned a unicorn and that you wanted to visit your mother this weekend.”  
“And my yo-yo!” Teddy sounded off from the kitchen. 

“Yes and the yo-yo,” Harry added. “So?”

Draco smiled brightly and said, “Well, as for the unicorn… I practised the Patronus charm and it worked. And my Patronus… well, it’s a unicorn.”

Harry was visibly stunned hearing about this.

“Show me,” he demanded. “This is incredible, Draco.”

“I know,” the blond replied, “I show you later, okay?”

Harry agreed and Draco continued with the second half of his explanation. He told about the meeting with his parents and the surprising reaction from his father. Due to this, he had decided to follow Teddy’s wish to visit the manor this weekend for teatime.

After he had finished, Harry starred flabbergasted at his fiancé.

“Y-you went to you father on your own?” he asked.

“I asked Hermione to come with me,” Draco admitted.

“B-but I told you, you could count on me!” Harry said. “Why haven’t you waited for me?”

The blond man sighed and put a hand on Harry’s cheek. In a loving tone he said, “I know you’re always there for me when I need you. But there are things I have to do on my own. For me, you know?”

Smiling Harry put his hand on Draco’s and kissed the inside of his wrist, “Yes, I understand. I’m very proud of you. My beautiful, brave Angel.”

~~~oOo~~~

For the first time in what felt forever Harry allowed Draco to dress him. For Draco it was of utmost concern to make Harry look suitable for his father. His mother may liked Harry the way he was, but his father was a totally different person and everything had to be perfect.

“You’re done?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned and eyed the dark green tie he had given the other man. The white shirt and the dark green west made of finest new wool with the discreet floral print, which was shimmering lightly on the darker ground made him look incredibly good. His hair was combed and styled and made him look like a real adult for a change. The black trousers had a crease and the black Oxford-shoes were shining. On the bed laid the matching jacket to the trousers.

“I… don’t know,” Draco muttered and bit his thumbnail. “Something’s not right. The tie…”

“Maybe a black tie?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded and walked into his closet to get a black tie, while Harry took off the green one. After putting on the black tie and fixing the suit again Draco nodded in approval.

“Now you look fine,” he said. “Please, look after Teddy. We have to leave in about twenty minutes.”

Harry wanted to kiss Draco on the cheek, but the blond had vanished faster inside the closet to change than he had a change to get to him. So he left the bedroom and opened Teddy’s door. The boy sat on his bed and fixed Kelly’s green bow-tie. Teddy was already finished dressing. He, too, wore black trousers, a white shirt and a matching west. His hair was blue and combed back.

“You’re ready?” Harry asked him.

Teddy looked up and his eyes widened, “Wow, you look amazing!”

“Thanks. Took Draco long enough,” he joked.

The boy giggled, jumped off the bed and handed Harry a tie in the same colour as Kelly’s, “Can you help me bind it? I can do bow-ties but ties confuse me.”

Harry chuckled and helped the boy binding the tie. Humming a melody, Teddy put the end of the tie under his west and straightened the knot as he had seen it Draco do so many times.

“How do I look?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Harry complimented. “Now we just have to wait for Draco to come.”

It took Draco only about ten minutes to get ready. As to be expected he looked fabulous, with the black shirt, white and golden west, may-green tie and black trousers. Over his arm hung a long black coat. His platinum blond hair was tied back to a high ponytail with a small black ribbon.

“Alright, let’s go. You’re ready?” he asked.

Teddy and Harry nodded and they apparated away.

The weather in London today was grey with drizzling rain and strong winds. But in Wiltshire the weather was beautiful, warm and sunny. The sun shone from the clear blue sky, the gardens bloomed in all colours, the flowers filled the air with sweet odours and the manor throned majestically at the end of the long driveway.

As Teddy saw the house he had grown up in and had so many memories of, he laughed out loud and ran up the driveway. He passed the big wrought-iron gates and stopped in front of the main door. 

“Kelly, look. Draco and I planted this rosebush,” he said and pointed to a bush with white roses, “Draco and Granny Dromeda said, white roses were mom’s favourite flowers.”

The two men arrived at Teddy  and  the main door.  The boy changed his hair-colour to black and his eyes to silver-grey, while Draco knocked on the door. A house-elf opened and bowed deep before his young masters. He let them  enter and in the hall they met Narcissa. Excited Teddy ran to his Grandma and hugged her tight. Narcissa was overly happy to see her grandson again and she was surprised how big he had become. 

“ Oh boys, it’s so good to see you all,” she greeted them, “How are you? Harry, how was Sweden?”

“Very nice,” Harry answered, “I can tell you all about it during tea if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Narcissa said and looked at her son, “What about you, honey?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, “A lot happened the last two weeks.”

“Yes, Draco has a unicorn now!” Teddy said, still clinging to the slender woman’s waist.

N arcissa was surprised to hear about the unicorn and wanted to know more but Draco asked if they could sit down first. 

The table in the winter-garden was set and Lucius was already there, waiting for the guests. Harry felt uncomfortable standing in front of the old wizard again. He had… a lot of bad memories to Lucius Malfoy.

“Mr Potter, it is… a pleasure to see you again,” Lucius greeted him, “Draco. And you must be Edward Lupin, Teddy, am I right?”

A smile appeared on the man’s face. Harry knew this  smile. Lucius’ used it often when he pretended to care or being nice.

Teddy hesitated to answer the old man, “Y-yes. Nice to meet you.”

“Well, why don’t we sit down?” Narcissa asked, “I’ve prepared a delicious cake and we recently got a very good tea.”

The overall mood around the table was… gloomy, to put it nicely. For the most  part everyone was just sitting around  quietly , sipping their tea.

“This tableware. Is it new, mother?” Draco asked after a little while.

“Yes,” she answered, “it is nice, isn’t it? I bought it at an adorable little shop in Diagon Alley just last week. The shop just opened. But the two of you, tell me about yourself. What happened lately?”

H arry and Draco exchanged a look and they agreed in silen ce that Harry would start. 

“Well, as you know I was in Sweden the past two weeks. It was very educational,” he said. “I’m thinking of taking Draco and Teddy to a holiday there.”

“And what did you do there?” Lucius asked.

“I accompanied the ministers daughters,”  Harry explained, “We visited the Scandinavian ministry and the Durmstrang Institute.  It was really interesting.” 

A weirdly honest smile appeared on Lucius face and he said, “I wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang at first. But Narcissa insisted on sending him to Hogwarts.”

“Really?” Draco asked, “I didn’t know that.”

Narcissa nodded with a smile and explained, “Yes, we debated long about this. The reason you went to Hogwarts in the end, was that it was the most convenient.”

The visitors were curious and eyed the blond Lady but she just looked at her husband with a knowing look.

Lucius let out a dry laughter and muttered, “We got a letter, in January of ‘91 from Durmstrang. I thought this  was the accept ance letter. Though I did wonder why it was this early in the year. But the letter just said something along the lines of ‘ _ We apologise Mr Malfoy but the Durmstrang Institute cannot accept a  _ _ student from abroad this year, due to an unexpected peak of students’ _ or something like that. Thus Draco had to go to Hogwarts.”

Draco was honestly surprised to hear about this and he glanced thoughtfully over to Harry. His life probably would have played out a lot differently if it hadn’t been for that letter.

“ To be honest, Draco,” Lucius muttered and took another sip from his tea, “I thought, getting you out of the country could protect you  from… You-know-who.”

Silence filled the blooming winter-garden and Draco put his  cup and the fragile saucer aside. 

“You… wanted to protect me this way?” he asked disbelieving, “And you pushed me into his arms later anyway?”

As Lucius remained silent, Draco just stood up and left the room.

“Draco,” muttered Harry and tried to hold his fiancé by putting down a hand on his arm, but Draco just slipped out of his grasp.

Teddy made a whining sound and twitched around on his chair.  Harry exchanged a look with Narcissa and she just slightly bowed her head. He stood up and followed Draco outside.  By his side hurried Kelly, tail up and ears flattened.

Harry had no clue w h ere Draco could have gone but the cat seemed to know it and he followed her. They found the young man  on the big veranda in the back of the manor from which they had a great view over the beautifully groomed gardens. Draco leaned on the iron balustrade.  He had opened his ponytail and had the black ribbon in hands, fidgeting around with the band. His light silky hair gently waved in the wind. Kelly ran to  her second favourite human and jumped elegantly on the balustrade, bumping her head against Draco’s with a loud purr.  He let out a chuckle and petted the cat. 

“Hey, girl,” he murmured.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Harry and turned around to him.

“You’re upset,” Harry pointed out the obvious.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Draco asked sarcastically and sucked in a heavy breath. “I-I mean… for the first time in ten or twelve years he tells me that he initially wanted to protect me from… everything. But in the end he… didn’t do anything. He let everything happen, drove me into Voldemort’s arms, forced me to smuggle Deatheaters into Hogwarts and even made me murder Dumbledore. He pushed me away after the war and… tried to kill Teddy and me as soon as he heard we were together.”

Harry noticed how Draco touched his left forearm again and again and he only stopped after Kelly had forced herself onto his arms.

“I just don’t understand him,” he finished.

Harry stepped closer to Draco and offered to hug him. Draco didn’t hesitate long and looped his one free arm – with which he wasn’t holding up Kelly – around the black haired man.

“ I think… parents make irrational decisions sometimes,” Harry said, “ and it is up to us, the youth, to do what’s right in times like that.”

“How can you say that?” Draco muttered.

“Before the battle of Hogwarts I said goodbye to the Dursleys  and Dudley was the only one who admitted that he did something wrong in all this years,” Harry explained. “Maybe we’ll end up making questionable decisions about Teddy’s future as well. Adults… they’re not always right. They… we are just human.”

“You’re right,” Draco mumbled. “Let’s go back.”

H arry held Draco close for another moment before they parted and returned to the winter-garden. Kelly still purred loud and laid relaxed on his arm.

Teddy sat silently on his chair and ate his cake. His hair was still black and his eyes silvery. The discomfort he felt about Lucius wasn’t easily ignored and he had to concentrate hard, so nothing would slip his control.

“Say, young man, haven’t you had blue hair the last time we met?” Lucius asked.

Teddy just shrugged, “I don’t remember.”

“He’s a Methamorphmagus, Darling,” Narcissa said. “His abilities to change his appearance only grows the older he gets. His hair-colour changed from the start, depending on his mood. He learned to control it around age two, that was when he learned to change his eye-colour.”

“You know what I can do now?” Teddy asked enthusiastically and ran his hands though his hair.

The finely combed back, black hair became longer and longer as he stroked it back and it turned platinum blond. Having finished his move his hair looked just like Draco’s.

“Awesome, right?” Teddy asked. “I’ve been practising that for weeks now.”

Narcissa applauded and praised him. Lucius on the hand was visibly confused.

“This is… really interesting,” he muttered.

Noticing Harry and Draco enter the winter-garden again, Teddy ruffled through his hair and stroked it back one more time. Now it was short and black again.

Narcissa turned around to the two men. Draco’s hair was open and he held Harry’s hand. They stopped in front of the table and Draco put down the cat. He pulled out his wand and pointed it forward to his father.

“Honey?” Narcissa asked, a hint of worry in her voice, “What are you…?”

“I am the person that I am,” Draco said. “And the person I am is who I always wanted to be.”

He swung his wand and a strong, silvery string of light came from the tip, circled around the coffee table and formed a great unicorn, which stepped between Draco and his parents. It stood there for a moment, then vanished.

“D-Deatheaters can’t cast the Patronus Charm,” Lucius stuttered.

“I can,” Draco retorted, “I’m not corrupted or anything. I am not and I never was a Deatheater. You wanna hear about my week now, otherwise we’ll leave right away.”

Narcissa threw a warning glance at her husband and he just looked away and refilled his cup with a wink of his wand.

“Please sit down again and tell us,” Narcissa said. “I would really like to know everything about it.”

Draco quickly looked to Harry, who just smiled and they sat back down. Then Draco started to tell about the now captured fanatic, the attack onto the House of Parliament and even about Hermione and her pregnancy.

~~~oOo~~~

A month passed and Harry and Draco began with the wedding preparations. Draco had organised a ring similar to his own for Harry and both of them had started to visit and inspect some possible wedding locations.

It hadn’t taken them long to decide on what to wear on their wedding in general. They both wanted white suits but they still weren’t sure about the exact style they would prefer.

The 5th of June came faster than Draco had realised it. As he awoke on this Sunday morning he found his bed empty. Everything was flooded by light, the curtains and windows were open and warm summer air and the tweeting and singing of birds filled the room.

Draco pushed himself up and yawned. A little confused, he gazed out of the window and wondered why it was open. He looked on both night stands. On Harry’s stood the clock showing five past ten. On his own laid his wand and a hairband as well as a cup of tea. With a big smile he picked up the cup and took a sip.

Harry’s tea-making had improved a lot since they had started dating and this Sunday-morning tea was delicious.

He sat around in bed for a little while before he stood up and put on a bathrobe. With the hairband around his wrist, the wand in his pocket and the tea in hands he slowly trudged down. The kitchen table wasn’t set, the TV was switched off and the kitchen was clean. The door to the terrace was open though and quiet music and voices came from the yard. Curiously Draco walked outside. Here was a beautiful breakfast table set, the music came from the radio and on the bench in front of Draco’s rosebushes sat Ron and Hermione. The woman had Teddy on her lap.

Confused, Draco looked to Harry how was still arranging a bouquet of flowers on the breakfast table. No-one had noticed the blond this far.

“What is going on here?” Draco asked drowsy.

Harry flinched and almost knocked over the vase with his wand as he turned to the door. Teddy jumped from Hermione’s lap and ran to his uncle to hug him.

“Merlin, you scared me,” Harry muttered. “Good morning.”

While ruffling through Teddy’s blue hair, Draco asked again, “What is this?”

“It’s your birthday,” Harry answered. “I’ve organised this just for you.”

It took Draco a moment to realise what the other man had said, then muttered, “Right… Really? Is it already the fifth?”

Ron, who had came to the door with Hermione, nodded and patted Draco on the back, “It is, mate. Thus happy 25th birthday,” he gazed over to his pal and said jokingly. “Now you’re the baby of the group again, Harry.”

Harry let out a dry laughter. He had always been the youngest and Ron made sure every year that he wouldn’t forget it. And in September, on Hermione’s birthday, Ron would officially announce the ‘ _next round_ ’.

“Thanks,” Draco murmured and glanced sidewards to Harry. “Why haven’t you told me?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Harry just replied, “Shall we eat or…?”

“I change first,” Draco said. “But it really is a pleasant surprise to see you all.”

He plucked Teddy from his waist and walked back upstairs. He had reacted very firmly just now, mainly because he was still to tired to comprehend all of what just had happened. But he felt really happy. This was going to be a good day, he just felt it in his guts.

After changing in very casual cloths he returned in to garden. Harry and their guests had taken their seat around the table and waited for the person of honour.

Draco sat down at the head of the table and held his teacup over to Harry, asking nicely for a refill. After a quick singing of ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’, they started eating and chit-chatting.

“Why breakfast?” Draco asked at some point. “Or is it already considered brunch?”

Harry shrugged and said, “Well, last year we went out and your birthday being on a Sunday this year, I thought a breakfast with friends would be just fine, especially if you don’t have to organise anything. You’ve been so stressed lately.”

“Thanks, very considerate of you,” he said and looked over to Hermione and Ron. “How is everything going for you with the pregnancy?”

“Everything’s fine,” Hermione answered. “I’m in the 19th week now. Next week we have an appointment with the doctor to examine the gender.”

“My mom is already knitting a hat and tiny socks for the baby,” Ron said. “She asked about our feeling with the baby and a colour, because she just couldn’t wait.”

Hermione just giggled, “Yes, she’s very inpatient. We told her green. Now she’s just waiting for the initials to put on.”  
“You have a name already?” Harry asked.

“I’m voting for Hugo or Patrick. Or Rachael if it’s a girl,” Ron said.

“I’d prefer Rose,” Hermione said. “But I’m on board with Hugo.”

“I like Rose,” Teddy commented. “I bet Draco too. Roses are the most majestic flowers and the red ones are the nicest.”

Draco cracked a smile and looked over to the expecting parents, saying, “The boy’s not wrong.”

With a big grin Hermione glanced at her husband and asked, “Harry, what are your thoughts?”

Having just bitten into his bun with jam Harry was caught off guard and it took him a moment to actually answer, “Well… erm… I… like both.”

“Don’t you have a preference on names?” asked Ron.

Harry just shrugged, “It’s not my child, so… But if I had to give a suggestion, I would go with Daniel or Emma, I think.”

“Yes…” murmured Ron. “That’s not helping.”

“Told you,” Harry retorted.

Teddy swallowed his last bite and tugged on Harry’s shirt, “Hey, can I get Draco’s present now?”

Harry nodded and the boy ran off.

“A present?” Draco asked.

“Of course,” Harry said. “We all have something small for you.”

An honest chuckle escaped Draco and he laughed, “You’re all just way too nice to me.”

Teddy came back holding a big box at least the size of Kelly. The cat herself carried a small box herself in the mouth and gave it to Harry.

“This is all from me,” Teddy said and placed the box on the corner of the table.

“Impressive,” Draco said and eyed the perfect imperfect way the gift was wrapped.

Teddy really seemed to have done anything on his own, including the wrapping.

As he carefully opened the ribbon and unpacked the box, Teddy almost exploded on the spot of excitement.

Taking off the box’s cover he found a blanket he had been looking for, for days now. At least this secret was solved. Underneath the blanket he found a big book, a small set of apparently self-tinkered mugs and a beautifully designed picture frame with a family-photo inside. Amazed Draco picked up the frame first and eyed the picture in it. The photo wasn’t old, only about two months. They had taken it on Teddy’s birthday. The frame was coloured in light green and pretty stones and silver sparkling glitter was glued onto it.

“When have you made all of these?” Draco asked, put the frame aside and took out one of the mugs.

“The mugs are from school,” Teddy explained. “We did those in art class. Everyone only made one or two very big ones, but I made three smaller ones, so everyone of us has one and we can drink tea with them. I had planed to do a teapot too, but it was to complicated.”

Ron asked to see one of the mugs and Draco handed him one of them. Hermione looked at it as well and complemented how crafty the boy was.

“The frame I did on last Grandma-Day,” Teddy continued. “Granny and I visited Hogsmeade, because she needed something and we strolled around afterwards, had a look at Hogwarts and we collected all those pretty stones and made the frame. But Harry gave me the photograph.”

“And what is this?” Draco asked and took the big book.

The box was empty now, so he put it down, placing the book where the box had been. This time Teddy said nothing, just hopped onto Harry’s lap. Very curious Draco opened the book. On the first page was a self-drawn picture from Teddy, showing himself, Harry, Draco and Kelly. Underneath was written ‘ _Our happy family_ ’ and ‘ _1998 – 2005_ ’. Draco turned the page and found out that the book was photo-album, filled in chronological order.

On the first pages were pictures from ‘98 and ‘99 with Draco trying to handle a baby Teddy and Narcissa helping him a lot. Under every picture was something written in his mothers hand.

“Granny Cissa and Harry helped with the album,” Teddy said.

“This is… beautiful,” Draco muttered, “I didn’t know we had this many pictures from back then.”

Harry put down a hand on Draco’s knee and said, “I’m so glade the ministry made you Teddy’s guardian. While going through the photos with your mother, we realised how good Teddy was for you.”

Hermione stood up and stepped behind  the blond , looking over his shoulder into the book. Harry was right. On the earlier photos Draco looked as beaten up and worn out as he had been all the time during sixth and seventh year, and only over time, as Teddy became  o lder , Draco started to look healthier and even happier again. 

Draco turned another page and they entered the year 2000 and pictures of Teddy sleeping on his chest came up or pictures dubbed ‘ _first hair-colour change on will_ ’.

As they reached 2002, the first photographs with Harry came and the handwriting changed from Narcissa’s to Harry’s. In some of them Draco looked flustered and almost like back in school, young, snarly and energetic. But he smiled more and even laughed on those. In 2003 Andromeda, Hermione and Ron started to appear more often. A whole page was dedicated to Harry’s 23rd birthday and the celebration they had had this year. In 2004 they had celebrated Teddy’s first day in school as well as Draco’s biggest Christmas so far with all of the Weasleys and the Grangers. Even Andromeda and Narcissa had been invited and smiled on the big family-photo. Another photo from that Christmas showed Draco wearing his new Weasley-sweater for the first time. On the picture next to this one were Harry, Draco and Teddy, all wearing their sweaters. Harry’s dark blue one with the yellow H, Draco’s green one with the white D and Teddy’s yellow one with the black T. Teddy had been confused in the beginning why his sweater had a T on it and not E, considering his name was Edward but Molly had argued that everyone called him Teddy anyway and an E would have confused a lot more people. This Christmas had also been the Christmas at which George had learned that Teddy wasn’t named Teddy or Ted but Edward.

The pictures of 2005 showed some of the highlights so far. Ron’s and, after that, Teddy’s birthdays, Teddy’s school play last March, Hermione holding her ultrasonic and a picture of Harry and Draco showing off their engagement rings. The rest of the pages were empty.

“This one is for today,” the boy said and pointed on the page next to the one with the rings.

“This is wonderful,” Draco muttered. “Thanks you two.”

He leaned over and kissed first Harry on the cheek and then Teddy on the forehead.

Harry held up the small box Kelly had given him a little earlier, “It’s not much but I hope you like it anyway.”

Curious he opened the small box and found a silver tie pin. On its end was an elegant owl with tiny green emerald eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” he said. “Thank you.”

~~~oOo~~~

Draco kneeled in front of his rose bush in the garden. Disapprovingly, he eyed at the tall tiger lily that had planted itself last year. These lilies were late bloomers, usually blooming mid to late summer but this flower just seemed not to care about what other lilies did and the first of the big orange and black blossoms were already contending with Draco’s white roses for his attention.

At first Draco had wanted to remove those wild flowers that had probably came from another garden. Not only because they ruined the aesthetic of his carefully cultivated flowerbed, but also because those types of lilies were poisonous for cats.

It had took Harry and Teddy hours to convince him to keep the flowers. The deal in the end had been that the lilies could stay as long as they wouldn't endanger his roses.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” hissed Draco and watered the ground underneath the lilies.

He moved on to a small bed with a small group of Ice Kings, a beautiful kind of narcissus with creamy-white petals that still were a little yellow in the middle. The narcissus’ would soon wither. But for now the puffy blossoms were still pretty.

“How are the flowers doing?” Harry asked.

Draco looked up, “They’re doing fine. I think I’m going to cut a nice bouquet for Sunday morning. The narcissus’ will wither soon anyway. So we have to enjoy them as long as they’re still blooming.”

Harry hunkered down beside him. Draco had his sleeves up and Harry saw the mark.

“You wanted to cover it up,” Harry said. “Do you have an idea what you wanna do?”

The blond man was a little confused at first but realising what the conversation was about he said, “No… I was thinking about flowers, but I really don’t know yet.”

“What about those?” Harry suggested and pointed to the three different types of flowers in front of them. “Roses because they are your favourite, narcissus’ for your mom and lilies-”

“For your mother?” Draco finished his sentence.

“I wanted to say me and Teddy but my mom works too,” Harry  mumbled wistfully.

Draco smiled, gently stroking over the head of a rose, “Technically, it’s thanks to your mother that you are still here. I guess I can wear a flower on my skin, resembling Lily Potter.”

Harry pressed a kiss on Draco’s cheek and returned inside. The blond looked over to the tiger lily. The blossom that was already blooming pressed itself against one of the smaller roses.

“Don’t think I wouldn't remove you if you’d endanger my roses,” he muttered towards the orange flower. “But I guess I would just replant you to another spot in the garden. After all lilies are quite resistant.”

“Why are you talking to the flowers?” he heard Teddy’s voice behind him.

Draco stood up and turned around. Teddy stood on the terrace and looked over to him.

“Flowers like it when you talk to them,” he told him. “Haven’t I explained that before?”

Teddy shrugged and replied, “Harry says he starts with dinner now and I wanted to ask if you want to watch TV with me.”

Draco chuckled and walked over to the boy. “Sure we can. I come in in a second. I just wash my hands and change.”

Teddy nodded and they stepped inside the house. While Teddy dropped himself on the couch, Draco walked upstairs. He thought about Harry’s words and tried to imagine roses, narcissus’ and lilies around and over the dark mark. The skull and snake made bad memories return. As if to make sure that it had lost its power he stroked over it with his wand.

After changing, he walked down and sat besides Teddy who was already watching a cartoon.

About twenty minutes later Harry called for dinner. While eating, Draco asked something he had been thinking about for the last hour or so.

“Do you… do you think anyone would even dare to tattoo a former deatheater?” he muttered.

“ In Diagon Alley is  the Tatoo Artist,” Harry replied. “Absody Grindal is her name, as far as I know.”

“That’s not answering my question,” Draco sighed.

“London,” Harry continued, “the muggle part mind you, has countless tattoo artists and studios. When Ms Grindal refuses to do the cover-up, we can go to a muggle artist any time.”

Draco frowned and pouted, “I should let a muggle potentially ruin my perfect skin and suffer through endless hours of pain?”

“You want me to get a tattoo too, so you won't have to suffer alone?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“I want a tattoo with Draco!” Teddy said joyful.

“No,” replied the adults in unison.

“You’re to young,” added Draco.

Teddy pouted a little.

Harry put his fork down and looked over to his beloved, “You’re the famous Draco Malfoy. Thanks to people like Rita Skeeter, the world knows pretty much your whole life-story. Thus including that you never wanted to become a deatheater.”

Their gazes met and Harry saw the doubt in those grey eyes that weren’t at all silver right now.

“We just pay a visit to the Tatoo Artist in the next few days and see,” he said. “Don’t worry. Everything will work out, my Angel.”

Draco smiled and continued eating. At first, when they had started dating, he had hated it when Harry had called him angel, because he hadn’t seen himself as anything resembling an angel. But nowadays it was soothing him. He didn’t call him that everyday, only in certain moments. Moments that were usually filled with positivity and happiness. Sometimes he called him angel when he had done something stupid and wanted to apologise but he also called him that when he was worried about him. Very worried.

“I’m free all week,” Draco replied. “We can go on your free day on Thursday.”

“Sounds good,” Harry agreed.

“But I have school on Thursday,” Teddy moaned. “I wanna come too.”

Draco ruffled through the short blue hair and said, “You can come along when I actually get a tattoo, alright?”

Teddy nodded happily and they ate up.

~~~oOo~~~

With a small bouquet, containing three white roses, a couple of Ice Kings and the biggest and most beautiful lily that the plant had had to offer yet, Draco and Harry entered the shop named Tatoo Artist. The sign above the door promised a ‘ _quick, painless_ and _hygenic_ ’ way of getting a tattoo.

“Hygienic is written wrong,” Draco observed upon entering.

“There sure is a reason for that,” Harry just muttered.

They heard a soft chuckle and someone came around the corner, “I apologise,” said the  nice lady that was around her forties. “I have Dyslexia, at least that’s what the muggles call it. I’ve never noticed the typo. Guess I have to change my sign.”

“Not because of me,” Draco said.

Recognising her visitors, the woman began to smile even brighter, “Merlin, blow me down! Famous Mr Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. To what do I owe the honour of your visit.”

Draco seemingly became more uncomfortable with the situation and handed Harry the bouquet of flowers to turn up his sleeve.

“We would like to ask if you could do a cover-up,” he said and showed her his left forearm. “You are Ms  Absody Grindal,  aren’t you?”

The woman with the wild golden locks nodded, “Yes, Absody Grindal that’s me. M-may I?” she asked gesturing to his arm.

Draco nodded and she gently touched the dark mark.

“Incredible,” she murmured and spoke up, looking at Draco. “I’ve never seen a dark mark before. I gotta say even though the history behind those marks is… gruesome, to say the least, the marks themselves are… impressive and quit e  pretty. It reminds me of vanitas, still li v es from the baroque area of muggle art history. You-know-who probably was no big fan of old muggle arts but-” her gaze met Draco’s and she remembered his request, “a cover-up should definitely be possible.  The mark appears to be a normal tattoo.”  S he stroke d over it with her wand, “No reaction to magic whatsoever. Though I could easily do a magic cover-up. The motive, whatever you want it to be, could move around the mark, not covering it up completely but… making it something new?”

The enthusiasm in her voice made Draco feel positive  and he smiled a little.

“Well, I thought about those flowers,” he told her. “They are my favourites.”

Ms Grindal had a closer look to the bouquet Harry was holding.

“Beautiful,” she said. “I guess I can draw something with these. It’ll take me some day s , thou.  I have a few orders right now, so it could take up to five days or a week.”

“No hurry,” Harry said. “We want a good result not a hurried one.”

Ms Grindal smiled and took the bouquet from Harry, “Then I say thank you in advance and I would call you… I mean sent you an owl when the sketch is ready,” she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “God damn it, why have wizard no phones?”

Harry overheard her mumbling and chuckled, “I’m asking it myself sometimes too. I do have a phone actually. If you want, you can call me. Us.”

The witch seemed surprise, “I didn’t know famous Mr Potter was a muggle-born using muggle technology.”

“No muggle-born,” Draco corrected her, “He is a half-blood, coming from the old and once respectable Potter family.”

“Thanks that you make it sound as if my dad has ruined our family name,” Harry replied sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Draco muttered. “Wasn’t meant this way.”

“I know,” Harry said, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Absody Grindal grinned and noticed the silver rings they both wore, “I didn’t know you two were married. Congrats.”  
Draco blushed a little and looked away but Harry just chuckled and replied, “We’re not married yet. Only engaged. The wedding will be… probably around autumn, or what do you say, Draco?”

“Autumn or maybe spring next year,” Draco answered. “We have no date yet.”

The tattoo artist flushed on her side, “Oh, sorry. Guess I was a little overhasty there. But congratulation non the less.”

“ Thank you,” Harry said. “Do you have a note so I can write down our number? At least if you don’t want to send an owl.”

“Yes, number, right,” she said and got Harry a small notebook and a pen.

With a smile, he eyed the ball-point pen and wrote down his house-telephone’s number. It was rather clear that Ms Grindal was a muggle-born and the way she behaved made it seem likely that she was also married to a muggle.

“Have a nice day,” Harry said.

“You too.”

“Goodbye,” Draco said.

Outside the shop he sighed relieved.

“I told you everything would work out,” Harry said.

“Yes, you did,” he admitted. “We should go get Teddy. School ends shortly.”

~~~oOo~~~

A week later, Harry’s telephone rang and Ms Grindal said that she had finished the sketch and that Mr Malfoy should come over  whenever  he had time to.  Due to a lot of work they made an appointment for next Monday, three o’clock. 

On Monday, Draco worked only in the morning and Harry still had some free days left after his Sweden -mission. Next week, when he would have to start working again, he would have to attend a lot of courses and advanced trainings to be prepared for his new job as an Auror instructor.

After picking up Teddy from school Harry and Draco met at the Tatoo Artist in Diagon Alley. Ms Grindal was just talking to a young woman. On the woman’s arm was a fresh tattoo visible, showing a horned serpent. The way it was drawn reminded Harry of the crests of the Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry.

“Oh, Messrs Potter and Malfoy,” Ms Grindal called out. “Perfect timing.” She turned to her other customer and shook her hand, “Farewell, Ms Smith and greetings to your lovely husband the Doctor. And when anything happens to the tattoo, just come back anytime.”

“Of course, Ms Grindal. Have a nice day,” the young blond woman said and passed Harry and Draco with a kind smile.

The two men and Teddy walked up to the corner behind which Ms Grindal just stepped forward and led them to a small sitting area. Harry and Draco sat down on a couch and Teddy jumped up on Harry’s lap, Kelly seated herself between the men.

The tattoo artist noticed Teddy and chuckled. The boy looked exactly like Harry, except for his golden eyes.

“A very cute son you have, Mr Potter,” she said. “And such a pretty cat.”

Teddy giggled and petted Kelly’s head. Draco asked the artist to see the sketches for the tattoo and after a little rambling on her side about how hard it was to make the flowers look right and everything, she laid our three different versions of the dark mark with flowers.

The first one showed the dark mark in the centre with two big roses blooming directly underneath the skull. Behind and around it was a bunch of narcissus’. The head of the snake was fully covered by a big tiger lily, over it bloomed another rose and another lily. The body of the snake was now more of a holding frame for the tattoo. This was the case for all three sketches.

In the second picture bloomed three roses in the middle and a big bunch of narcissus’ covered up the snakes head. A big tiger lily covered half the skull on the right side and this lily had a long stem and a leave. The last sketch still showed most of the snake’s body. As in the first drawing, a tiger lily covered the serpent’s head and another blossomed just under the skull. A pretty, far opened rose looking to the left was placed between the lilies. Between the rose and the bigger, lower placed lily bloomed some of narcissus’. As in the second sketch the right side of the skull was covered in flowers. But this time it were narcissus’ even coming out of the right eye-socket. The upper left part of the dark mark was completely untouched, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, rather it made it… more elegant. Compared to the first two, the third sketch had very little flowers on it.

“So, I made those three sketches for now. It wasn’t easy to find the perfect balance with those different kinds of flowers but I hope at least one of these suits you,” she repeated herself. “If not I can do some more.”

The three of them looked closely at the sketches.

“I really like the third one,” Harry said. “The first one reminds me of a grave bouquet.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed with a smile, “I like the third one best, too. What do you think Teddy?”

The boy stared at the three drawings and was absolutely stunned.

“Those are all so pretty!” he said. “You can draw amazingly, Miss!”

She chuckled and thanked him. Draco just repeated his question and for Teddy it was hard to decide on one. But in the end he picked the third one as well, saying that it looked most like Draco.

Ms Grindal exhaled relieved, “I’m glad you like it. The last one is my favourite too, actually. But in the beginning I thought the first one would be the best. Guess I was wrong. Or not.” She met Draco’s gaze and chuckled awkwardly, “I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

“Just a little,” Draco replied. “When can we have an appointment to get it?”

“One moment please,” she said and used the accio-charm to summon her pocket-calender. She skimmed through the pages and put her finger down on one before looking up, “Well, this week is packed. I have only three free spots next week and the one after that is already closed too. But in three weeks there is almost everything still free.”

Draco asked about the three possible appointments in the following week, but non of those were compatible with his schedule. Thus they made an appointment in three weeks on Wednesday for ten in the morning. It was a free day for Draco.

~~~oOo~~~

Monday, 18th of July, Draco knocked on Robards’ office door and was invited in. His boss had called him because of some urging matter. Draco just hoped Robards wouldn't have some stupid mission for Harry that would boycott their plans for his birthday party. He was already planing who they would invite when they would celebrate and what they would have to eat. Also he was going to have his cover-up at this point and they could not only celebrate Harrys 25th birthday but also finally making their engagement official. Not that it was news to anyone at this point any more.

“How can I help you, Sir?” Draco asked as he entered.

“Something great, Mr Malfoy,” Robards replied. “You’ll accompany me on a trip to the American Ministry of Magic, the MACUSA, were I’m going to meet my American colleague.”

“Macusa, Sir?” Draco asked.

“ Yes, the  Magical Congress of the United States of America,  short MACUSA,” Robards explained. 

“And you want _me_ to come to the US with you?” Draco reassured.

Robards just nodded, “Yes, I’ve already ordered a portkey. We will leave on Thursday and our plan n ed return is on Friday the 29 th . Minister  Shacklebolt  has already announced our coming to minister  Quahog and Auror Commissioner Ackles. They’re looking forward to our visit.”

Draco stared blankly at his boss. The positive thing about this travel was that it wasn’t colliding with their plans for the weekend and he also was able to  keep his appointment with the tattoo artist on Wednesday. The negative thing about the travel was that he had to leave Harry and Teddy alone for nine whole days. It was not like he didn’t trust Harry. He did trust Harry. He was an amazing father and Teddy was a beautiful and well-mannered child. But… he just felt uncomfortable leaving them alone. He never had left them alone over an extended period of time, let alone nine days.

“Mr Malfoy?” Robards asked after finishing a monologue Draco hadn’t paid attention to, “You’re alright?”

“Of course, Sir,” Draco replied. “When will we go on Thursday? And where will we stay? Do I have to organise a hotel or…?”

“No, everything is already organised by our American colleagues,” he said. “We meet in the atrium at two o’clock on Thursday the 21st of July. You got this, Mr Malfoy?”

“Of course,” Draco answered, “Two o’clock, Thursday morning. Got it. Anything else I can do for you?”

Robards shook his head and allowed Draco to leave.  Without saying a word and with his usual pokerface he returned to his office, entered it and calmly closed the door before starting to rant and rave.

“God bloody hell!” he ended his rant and now faced Hermione’s rather surprised expression. “Hermione? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve never heard you curse like this,” the woman said. “What happened?”

“What are you doing in my office?” Draco asked back.

“You asked me to help you with a present for Harry,” she reminded him. “But what’s up with your rant?”

Dr aco growled, dropped himself into his chair and told Hermione what Robards had just told him. 

“Nine days America,” he hissed. “This is like nine days more than I ever wanted to spend in this shithole that praises itself with being the greatest country in the world.”

“You have a problem with America I see,” Hermione muttered.

“Honestly I couldn't care less about America and their overly complicated MACUSA system and their shitty muggle politics and-”

“You sound quite invested thou,” Hermione interrupted him. “Try to see the bright side of this.”

“What bright side?” Draco asked unnerved.

“For example that you’ll be back before Harry’s birthday and you can give away all the preparation work,” she said.

“But I like organising stuff,” he pouted and sat up right again. “Change of subject. You have an idea? I really can’t figure out anything because he always claims to have anything he wants.”

Hermione nodded and put down her opened notebook in which was a list, “Okay I asked my mom to check out the book market a little and she gave me a list with the most recent  Stephen King novels.”

“This horror author that claims to be a muggle?” Draco asked.

“Exactly that one,” she agreed. “He published a new part of ‘ _the Dark Tower Saga_ ’ last year, called ‘ _the Dark Tower_ ’.”

“Creative,”

“I got Harry ‘ _Wolfs of the Calla_ ’ last year. So we could get him ‘ _the Dark Tower_ ’ and the ‘ _Song of Susannah_ ’, those are the last two entries in the saga,” she ended her explanation. “Another idea was a puppy.”

“No dog,” Draco said. “We have Teddy and Kelly and as long as Teddy still lets his toys lay around everywhere, we’re not getting a puppy.”

“Sounds reasonable,” she agreed and continued down her list. 

At some point Draco had to cut her off. He said he would think of something and take her suggestion s into consideration.  Contemplative he played with his tie and noticed the tie pin Harry had gotten him.  His fingers slid over the owl on the end of the pin.  _ An owl… _ , it crossed his mind.

~~~oOo~~~

Perfectly on time, Draco stood in front of the counter at Absody Grindal’s atelier.  With a smile the artist lead him into a back room and asked him to sit down on the big chair in the middle.

“All alone today, Mr Malfoy?” she asked calmly while preparing her tools.

“Harry is at work and Teddy has school,” Draco just explained. “How quick is _quick_ exactly?”

“It’s a magic cover-up,” she started. “At first I apply the drawing onto your skin, then I will remove the parts of the old tattoo that will be completely covered. After that the real tattooing starts. The last step is the addition of magic into the motive. As we agreed, the flowers will open and close as the day goes on and with just a wipe of the wand, they can also bloom in the middle of the night. All in all it’ll take about two hours at most.”

“That’s not really quick,” Draco muttered. 

“It is a magic cover-up,” she repeated, and continued explaining. “A normal tattoo would be done in half an hour. A normal magical would take me between forty and sixty minutes. All calculated for the size of your tattoo of course. A usual cover-up would take me about an hour to one and a half, depending on the size of the old tattoo and yours, a magical cover-up, takes well about two hours. A muggle tattoo artist would need up to five hours to do this.”

Draco sighed and wondered why he had agreed to the magical aspect of the tattoo. He knew the answer immediately. It was as Ron had told him last Christmas, he always needed the most extravagant and fancy stuff.  With a smile he  looked at the ring on his left ring-finger. It wasn’t fancy or extravagant at all. It was just an elegant ring  made of silver  with the small,  floral  engravings.  Harry somehow managed perfectly to combine elegance and  simplicity.

“Alright, Mr Malfoy, we can start,” Ms Grindal said.

Draco nodded and put his arm down on the rest. The artist placed a half transparent paper on his arm. Drawn on it was the cover-up. She placed it exactly over the dark mark and printed the picture  onto his skin with a small spell. Curiously he eyed it. In little words she explained him that this wasn’t permanent. In silent Absody Grindal took her wand like a pen started to remove the parts of the tattoo that wouldn't be seen any more in the finished version. The removal tickled and stung occasionally.

“There is one question I have, Mr Malfoy,” the blond woman said, as the removal was almost done.

“Yes?” he replied. “Go ahead.”

“Why do you want a cover-up of the mark and not a total removal?” she asked. “I mean, with magic a removal is easily done. I’ve heard about your life-story. I don’t know if everything is true but if your life was so harsh, especially the part with You-know-who then why don’t you just get completely rid of it?”

Draco had actually never thought about that. Getting rid of the mark for good just seemed like getting rid of a part of his past, no matter if he liked that part or not.

“I guess it would feel like I would lie to myself,” he answered. “Those two years in which I served the dark lord were not good but I cannot forget them. They partially made me who I am today.”

“I understand,” she said, “I have a scar on my belly from an appendectomy when I was nine. I always showed it off to my friends. My parents noticed my urgent state of sickness too late and when they brought me to the hospital the appendix was already ruptured. The doctors said I’ve had so much luck to survive that. Later, I think it was my sixth or seventh year, I learned a spell to remove scars and other skin irritations.”

“And you removed the scar?” Draco asked to come to the point of this talk.

“No, I still have it,” she answered. “I thought about it for some time thou. I decided to keep it, because I survived a very dangerous situation. I know a stupid scar from a stupid sickness is not the same as a probably traumatising experience from all the dealing with a dark overlord and anything. But I wanna say, that I can relate to your decision on some level.”

“Thank you,” Draco said.

He leaned back on the chair until the witch pulled back her wand and turned to the small desk beside her. Curiously, he looked at his arm. The dark mark looked much different now. Probably the most comforting to see was that the snakes head was almost completely gone. Only weak outlines were still to make out.

“Alright Mr Malfoy,” she said. “I quickly explain what will happen next. For the tattooing I have this magic quill from the tail feathers of a rainbow crow. Naturally the tattooing shouldn’t hurt. If so tell me immediately. A minority of people is allergic to rainbow crows. In case you’re allergic, I have a fire-phoenix feather to draw with.”

“Why aren’t you using the phoenix feather from the get go?” Draco asked.

“Because it hurts. It’s a _fire_ -phoenix feather. The colour is somewhat burned into the skin afterwards and that is a little painful,” she answered.

This made sense. Until now he hadn’t known that phoenix feathers could be used to tattoo someone. He only knew that a phoenix feather had been the core of Harry’s first wand.

“With the quill I’ll add this special colour to…” she stopped and it was visibly for everyone to see how her braincells were working. “You’re not allergic to any kind of organic pigments are you? Flowers, petals, leaves?”

Draco shook his head.

“Oh very well,” she said. “I make my colours myself, with self-raised plants that are very reactive with magic, so magical tattoos can even happen. I have to ask about allergies so no-one falls sick, you know.”

Draco nodded slightly. Ms Grindal continued to explain about the four basic colours she wanted to use for the tattoo and how the shadows and depth of the flowers would come automatically because of the crow feather.

After her explanation was done she dipped the quill into the colour and started to draw.

The tattooing took about an hour. The quill tickled a little from time to time.

“So… what’s up next for you?” Ms Grindal asked while adding small black spots to the tiger lily.

Those were the final additions to the whole motive.

Draco considered not to answer, but decided against it. Small talk wouldn't hurt anyone.

“A trip to the United States with my boss,” he said. “Nine days. I’m not really looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow already?” she asked surprised. “Well, America is not that bad. They have so many great sights to see.”

Draco muttered around why he couldn't stand America and the American magical government and how he despised his boss for just taking him along on this ‘mission’.

Ms Grindal chuckled and put the quill aside. She applied a spray to his arm, warning him, that this could hurt now. Draco rose a brow. The spray felt nice and cold on his hot arm. But all of the sudden it started burning and itching. The pain hit him unexpected and he had to bring up all his self-control not to scream or swear. Ms Grindal fanned some air to his arm and the pain slowly fainted.

“Bloody hell, what was that?” he asked.

“Oh just some germicide,” she explained. “The tattooing may have not hurt, but the colour is under your skin non the less and it is something like an open wound right now. The magic finishing will close up the wound a little but I give you a lotion to put on the tattoo for a week. After a week the tattoo is fully healed.”

“Alright,” he muttered. “Then let’s finish this quickly. I have to pick up my nephew from school and before that I have to prepare lunch.”

Confused Ms Grindal looked up, “Nephew?”

“Yes, Teddy, the boy we had with us last time,” he explained. “He’s my dead cousins son and I take care of him.”

“I-I thought this boy was Mr Potters son?” she asked. “Was he married to your cousin?”

Draco couldn't hold back the quick chuckle and shook his head.

“Merlin, no,” he said. “Teddy’s father was a very good friend to Harry’s parents and something like a guardian to Harry. Harry is Teddy’s godfather and I am, like I said, his uncle. Teddy’s parents died in the war and the ministry reached out to me, asking if I would like to take care of the boy to rebuilt my reputation and clear the name Malfoy. Not at last thanks to Teddy I have a very good job in the ministry today. And a great family, too, of course.”

The witch smiled very bright now, “Oh, that is such a nice story. I guess I was just confused, because the boy looked like Mr Potter.”

Draco cracked a smile again, “He is a Methamorphmagus and can change his appearance. His eye-and hair-colour almost changes constantly. It’s gonna be a real pain in the arse when he learns to control other things like facial features or height.”

“Oh yes, I guess,” she agreed. “Well, lets do the finishing then.”

She took her wand and worked over every flower. After about 15 minutes she was done and showed the magic effect.

Draco looked at the beautiful flowers. The big white rose was in full bloom as well as the countless narcissus’ with the puffed up golden centres. The tiger lily’s bright orange and yellow with the hint of red and the black dots were without a doubt an eye-catcher and really made it look like a vivid and positive tattoo.

“So, you like it?”

“It’s perfect,” Draco replied. “Thank you very much.”

Absody Grindal smiled, “I’m glad.”

They left the small room and Draco paid the tattoo artist. After another small chit-chat Draco was finally able to get out of the atelier and after a small shopping tour around Diagon Alley he apparated home.

~~~oOo~~~

Teddy and Harry were amazed seeing the new tattoo. And they both laughed when Draco told them about the misunderstanding about Teddy’s parents.

“I don’t mind being called your child,” Teddy said. “You’re my dads. That’s just fact.”

Harry grinned and looked at Draco, “It would be easier for us to just call him son.”

“Other people already do,” the blond agreed.

“And we would confuse the heck out of some people,” Harry added with a big grin.

Draco smirked and looked at Teddy, “And you don’t mind being called our son?”

Teddy shook his head.

“Then it’s settled, I’d say,” Harry said. “Now the only thing missing is the wedding ceremony.”

“And we’ll plan it after I’m back and after your birthday,” Draco decided.

Teddy pushed his empty plate back and muttered, “It’s the first time you’re gone, Draco. Until now it has always been Harry. I wish I could go to America too.”

“America’s not that special,” Harry answered. “For example wizards and witches have only been allowed to marry muggles there for like the last 40 years.”

“Here this has never been a problem or a topic to debate over,” Draco added. “Americans think they know it all but they’re just slower than the rest of the word.”

Teddy stared disbelieving at the men. Then shook his head.

~~~oOo~~~

The portkey had brought Draco and Robards directly into the great hall of the Woolworth Building in which the Magical Congress was located. Looking around the impressive, brilliantly lit grand lobby Draco was amazed. The ceiling reminded him of a cathedral almost 700 feet high. It was as imposing as Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley, with everything being covered in gold, emerald, maroon and black. The lobby was swarming with witches and wizards, some clearly labelled as Aurors and house-elves were sitting around cleaning and working. Owls flew around and in the centre of the hall stood a great clock, showing nine o’clock in the morning. Five hours earlier than they had left in London.

“Mr Robards and Mr Malfoy I presume,” the Brits heard a friendly, masculine voice.

Turning around they saw a big black man, with broad shoulders, a muscular body, no hair on the head or in the face, and black eyes. The man wore a navy-blue suit with a white shirt, a golden tie and a golden handkerchief. Next to him stood two women. One was black as well, her darkhair braided to countless braids and pulled back into a tight bun. She too wore a suit in navy-blue with white shirt and golden tie. She also had big round glasses and held a folder under her arm.

The other woman reminded Draco a little of the late Nymphadora. Her hair was white and cut short, she wore a bomber-jacket and ripped jeans. Her silvery eyes were rouged with hard black eyeliner and eyeshadow. The resemblance to Nymphadora was really subtle. On the woman’s shoulder sat a big, overgrown ferret, with a long bushy tail and brown fur. Draco recognised this ferret as a Jarvey, a talking ferret.

“You must be Minister Quahog,” Robards said and shook the hand of the big black man.

“It’s President Quahog,” he corrected him. “Very nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is on my side,” Robards said. “Gawain Robards, Head of Auror-Department Ministry of Magic London. This is my personal assistant Mr Draco Malfoy.”

Draco took the presidents hand as well and greeted him.

“Samuel G. Quahog,” the president said and pointed to the black woman next to him, “this is my personal assistant Ms Anna Lopez and this” he pointed to the woman with the ferret, “is Auror Commissioner Josephine Ackles.”

“Sup?” the woman said.

Draco was immediately put off by this woman’s behaviour. The way she stood, the way she was dressed. The only thing missing was the… chewing gum, she was blowing a bubble with just now.

“Ms Ackles, we have talked about this,” the president hissed at her.

“Sorry, Mr President, but I do have a job to do and I wasn’t planing on being here,” Ackles bit back.

President Quahog sighed and looked over to Robards and Draco.

“Mr Robards, minister Shacklebolt told me you trust your assistant very much,” he said.

“Of course,” Robards agreed.

“Then would you like to follow me around the congress while your assistant goes with Ms Ackles?” suggested Quahog.

“That sounds perfect for me,” Robards said.

Draco forced a smile on his face again. Of course he had the luck to follow around Ms Dislikable and her bloody Jarvey. Why did it had to be a ferret? A ferret! It wasn’t even legal to own a Jarvey. While Robards and Quahog were still talking, Draco and Ms Ackles stared daggers into each other.

Their staring-contest got interrupted by President Quahog knocking onto Ackles’ back and wishing them a nice day and that they would meet again for Dinner.

Robards and Quahog walked off, while Ms Lopez said she would take care of the  luggage from their visitors. 

“Fine,” Ackles hissed, “guess we’re stuck together. A coffee to get to know each other?”

“I thought you had work to do?” Draco countered.

“I’ve given all my important duty to my second-in-command,” she replied. “I’m free until twelve.”

Draco shrugged and flattened his black west, “I’d prefer tea over coffee please.”

Ackles sighed and under her breath Draco heard her mutter, “Brits”. Draco just gave that thought back, thinking: ‘ _ Americans _ ’ .

Ms Ackles led Draco to a small café in the back of the lobby. The Jarvey stayed calmly on her shoulder all the time. They sat down and ordered an extra strong double coffee black and an Earl Gray with a sip of milk and a scone.

They stared silently at each other until the drinks came. The ferret now sat in Ackles’ lap and got petted by it’s owner.

“Aren’t Jarveys illegal to own?” Draco asked while pouring a little milk in his tea.

“Nope,” she answered. “I raised him. He’s a darling. Very protective and only family is allowed to touch him. Jarveys aren’t legal in England?”

Draco shook his head, “They’re marked XXX, only to be handled by experienced wizards  and it is illegal to own them.”

“ _Brat, brat!_ ” barked the Jarvey and giggled. 

Ms Ackles just grinned.

“Perfectly behaved, I see,” he murmured and took a sip of his tea.

“Do you have a pet?” she asked.

“My son has a cat,” he answered. “I myself have never owned a pet.”

“You have a son?” she asked confused and noticed the ring on his hand, “And married. Alright. Wouldn't have thought so. But I guess that’s what’s expected from the heir of the pureblood family Malfoy.”

Surprised Draco rose his brows, “You now about British pureblood families?”

“Sure,” she replied. “My grandfather got kicked out of the Malfoy family and came to the US. We’re technically cousins.”

Draco felt his left eye twitching. This… brat was supposed to be related to him?

“Did I shatter your reality now?” she hummed with a smirk.

“My family doesn’t track expelled family-members,” Draco simply replied. “And I would prefer, not to talk about family.”

“Who’s your wife?” she asked, totally ignoring his request. “Some famous pureblood too?”

“I do not have a wife and I am not married yet,” he said calmly and took another sip of tea.

He didn’t want to talk about family right now. This woman didn’t have to know about Harry or Teddy.

“ _You Deatheater,_ ” he suddenly heard the Jarvey hiss.

Draco almost dropped his cup.

“Spike!” she whizzed and apologetic looked up to Draco, “Okay, he wasn’t supposed to say that. I’m sorry.”

“How do you know about this?” he muttered.

“I… researched you and found out this and that about you,” she admitted. “But… you don’t have to talk about anything.” She emptied her cup in one go and stood up. “I’ll pay really quick. Then we can go to the office.”

Disbelieving and still a little shocked he looked after her. The Jarvey sat on her shoulder again and evilly grinned back at Draco.

~~~oOo~~~

The march down to the Aurors offices was quiet and uncomfortable.  Josephine Ackles avoided  the visitor’s gaze at all costs. She had done her fair share of research about this Malfoy-guy because she had recognised the name. D uring said research, she  had  found out she knew little to nothing about the British government.  As  Auror Commissioner,  she had heard about Voldemort and the wizarding wars in the 70s and 80s as well as seven years ago,  but never before had she met someone that had been involved, let alone had supported the antagonistic side. Draco Malfoy was an interesting case study in her eyes. A pureblood wizard being forced by his parents to do the unspeakable, participating for a while before chickening out. In the case files about Malfoy that she  had been  able to obtain she had read about ‘his chan c e of rehabilitation’. According to the files he had taken that chan c e and looking at him now he’ d done the most of it. 

“So…” she tried to open another conversation, “you’re the personal assistant of the Auror Commissioner. I don’t have an assistant. Quite unfair.”

“He’s not a Commissioner,” Draco corrected her. “He’s the Head of the Auror Office.”

“Isn’t that like the same?” she asked. “Like, I’m boss of the Aurors, he’s boss of the Aurors?”

“I presume,” he muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Jarvey looking at him. It stared at him with it’s black button- eye s. Draco tried to ignore it and was glad when the lift opened again.  The Auror-Department reminded him a lot of basically every American police station that had ever been on TV. A big open office, with about two or three other rooms, smaller workplaces in each of them and  two closed off office for the Chief and the Commissioner. 

Aurors walked around, carried files, led suspects from one place to the other and countless owls, cats and dogs sat and laid everywhere. For Draco this was chaos in person.  This would never be accepted at his office in London, everyone their had a private office that he was sharing with one to maximal three colleagues. 

“Welcome to the NYAD the headquarters of all the ADs in all of USA,” Ackles said, sounding very proud. “High priority cases from all over the country get sent here for checking and archiving. As Commissioner I take care of all of New York state, have monthly meetings with the Commissioners of the other 47 states and” she pushed open a door to an office holding her name, “I’m the one to oversee all our special task-forces.”

“I thought America had 50 states?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, the united states of America have 50 states,” she explained. “But the congress only cares about 48. Alaska is part of Canada’s purview and Hawaii wanted to stay independent from us.”

“I see. How old are you again?” Draco asked his mind returning to another question he still had.

“25,” she replied with a smile.

“W-wait” he said, “you are as old as me and already the head of all the Aurors of a whole state? How!?”

“I’m just very good,” she answered and closed the door. Stepping over to her desk, she slapped on a pile of files, “Those are all hand-selected cases, some solved, some cold, some still being worked on. President Quahog said we should work though a couple of them and compare methods.”

Draco stared at the pile of files. He knew how this would go, it was not the first time he’d had to work through files upon files just to gain a little knowledge from them. He took off his jacket hanging it over a chair and grabbing the first folder.

“Lets go then,” he said.

~~~oOo~~~

Four hours later Draco put down the last case file and leaned back on his chair. Josephine seemed to be at least as exhausted as he was. Debating over methods and outcomes and comparing America to England took more out of a person than one would think at first.

Absent-minded he rolled up his white shirt’s sleeves and had a sip of water. He made some mental notes, the key differences between the Ministry at home and the MACUSA. The Auror-Departments weren’t centralised to only one location,  well they sort-of were, but differently. Every state reported to the state’s Auror Commissioner and those reported back to the New York department and in the end to the president. There were smaller Auror Teams but they were usually just a name on a file and no-one one knew. 

The whole system seemed to be incredibly organised,  working hand in hand with the Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation, short FBCVNO or even shorter FBO only taking the obliviation part. 

“I could really use a coffee right now, what about you, Mr Malfoy?” Ms Ackles asked and her eyes fell onto the tattoo.

“Lunch certainly is a good idea,” he agreed. “It would be my second today.”

“Right, because of time difference,” she remember. “It’s five hours forward, right? So it’s about half past five now in England.”

“My normal workday would already be over,” he said and thought that Harry would soon start preparing dinner and Teddy would probably watch TV right now. 

“So?” she asked curiously. “I usually work until six or seven.”

“I usually leave the office around two and do leftover or important work at home,” he explained.

“Why that?”

Draco didn’t know if he should answer her. He wanted to keep his family business private.

“Family reasons,” he just answered.

“Isn’t your wife, pardon fiancé taking care of your child?” she kept digging.

“Why do you want to talk about my private life?” he asked slightly aggressive.

Ms Ackles giggled and stroke over her Jarvey’s pelt, that dozed in a small basket, “I’m just trying to make small talk. I for one am single, live alone and my brother Sammy is getting married next week to a beautiful lady. I have two younger brothers by the way. And you? You’re engaged and have a son. How old is he?”

Draco took a deep breath and said, barely holding his voice down, “This is purely  a business relationship! I will not talk about my private life with someone like you, no matter if we are related in any way! I know-”

He was interrupted by a hasty knock in the door and a woman that just stormed in, “Commissioner Ackles! Have you found my son yet!?”

Josephine let out an annoyed sigh, “Mrs Glithac,  I’ve told you we would contact you as soon as we found out anything about Patrick. You don’t have to come here everyday.”

“But…” the woman stuttered and then collapsed crying onto the chair next to Draco.

The young man stood up and walked around the table to Ms Ackles, “ What’s this about?”

“A missing people case,” she answered. “All over NYC and the suburbs young wizards and witches go missing. No reason why, no relation between them but always the same method of abduction. Everything remaining on the crime scene is their wand and a lock of hair.”

“I see,” he muttered. “Have you tried a tracking spell?”

“A… a tracking spell?!” she whisper-screamed sarcastically, “Do you really think we have not tried any tracking spell known to us!?”

“Oh excuse me!” he returned. “How was I supposed to know?!”

They hissed at each other for a moment before Mrs Gilithac interrupted them, “I’m sorry, Commissioner, but is there really nothing new?”

“No, I’m sorry. At least not right now,” Ms Ackles said.

The  desperate mother left the office. Draco asked  if he could see the case file and with a sigh she agreed, taking a thick folder  out of her desk’s drawer. Quickly, he skimmed over the case  then put the papers down. 

“I may know a way to find them,” he said.

“You do?” she asked, part sarcastic and part disbelieving. 

“Have you ever heard of the Mirror-stone-potion?” he replied with another question.

“No.”

“Not surprising,” he said. “It’s a special position that a dear friend of mine developed last year. It was specially created to find missing people, observe suspects or spy on rats. Currently it’s in a testing phase all around Europe, with only the highest level Aurors being allowed to use the potion with a special permit.”

“You guys have a super efficient tracking spell over there and never told us about it!?” she asked slightly pissed off. 

“I tell you about it now, don’t I?” he replied. “Also, as I said it’s still in the testing phase. I am technically not even allowed to tell you about it without permission from my boss or the head or deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“What?!” Ms Ackles let out and sighed. “So what was even the point of this?”

“You have a cellphone?” he asked.

She nodded and handed it to him upon request. Quickly Draco tipped in a number and pressed the speaker button.

“A pureblood snob that knows how a cellphone works? I’m amazed,” she joked.

“That’s all Harry’s fault,” Draco replied. “He made me appreciate muggle-technology. Otherwise I would never use it.”

Just as she wanted to ask who Harry was, the phone was picked up and a woman greeted, “Weasley. Who’s there?”

“Hey, Hermione, it’s me Draco,” he said, “I have a request.”

“Sure, what is it?” she asked. “Wait. Who’s phone are you calling me from? It has a US-number.”

“Hey, Josephine Ackles here. It’s my phone!” she answered the other woman.

Draco nodded affirmatively as if Hermione could hear it, “Ms Ackles is Commissioner of the Aurors and we just came across a complicated missing person case that could be at least partially solved with your Mirror-stone-potion. I have not the authority to give out the recipe so I called you.”

“Robards has the formula too, hasn’t he?” Hermione asked. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“First, he has the memory of a goldfish and has to write everything down. He does not remember it. Second, he is somewhere in this freakishly big Ministry building-”

“It’s the congress building, actually,” Ms Ackles interrupted him.

Giving her a displeased look he just continued, “Somewhere in the building with the… president. It would take way longer than if I just called you.”

“I see,” Hermione muttered and in the background one could here a door open and shut again. “Hang on. I’ll quickly talk this over with Proudfoot. Just a sec.”

“I’ll wait,” Draco said.

Josephine wiped slightly on her toes back and forth as they waited for Hermione to sound off again.

“So… she’s what? Your colleague, friend? Girlfriend?” she asked curiously.

“Geez, no,” he replied dismissive. “A colleague and a friend. Deputy head of the DMLE and creator of the original potion.”

“I see…” Ms Ackles muttered. “And Proudfoot is her boss?”

“Amanda Proudfoot, yes,” he agreed. “She is a very great woman. I watched her career since I began working in the ministry. When I started she was still an Auror.”

“Impressive,” Ms Ackles muttered. “So another woman that quickly climbed to power.”

“Not as quickly as you, I’d say,” he replied.

Before more questions could be asked Hermione sounded off again, “Alright, I’m back. Proudfoot says it’s fine if I give the formula to you. Wanna write it down or prepare it right away?”

“Do you have a lab near by?” he asked Ackles.

She nodded, “Just next door. Come on. Doc Fowler can assist you.”

They moved to the laboratory and the young Commissioner called out for Doctor Fowler. A middle aged, stressed looking man with a lab-coat appeared around a corner.

Upon seeing Ackles he sharply sucked in air, “Ackles!? What the fuck!? Why are there two of you and why is one dressed much better?!”

Draco confused looked over to the young woman. She was a tad smaller than him, her short hair tied back to a ponytail similar to the way he had it. Her ripped jeans, the expensive white sneakers and the washed out tank top she wore under her bomber-jacket made her perfectly blend in with the young muggles on the streets of New York, but she didn’t really look like an authority figure.

“I’d say I’m the one that’s better dressed,” he said with a playful smirk.

She just sighed. “Shut up, Fowler! That’s Mr Malfoy one of the Brits. We need your lab for a moment.”  
“ _Malfoy the Brit!_ ” repeated the Jarvey on her shoulder with a giggle.

“No,” doctor Fowler replied. “Take your clone and worm-rat and fuck off!”

Just as Ackles wanted to start a long rant, Hermione said through the phone, “I’m sorry for interrupting this very important conversation, but – Doctor Fowler, was it – we would occupy your laboratory only for a couple of minutes.”

The doctor ripped the phone out of Draco’s hand and barked, “Who is that and why should I listen to you!?”

Draco knew the tone Hermione had when she answered and he loved it, because after that Fowler would be as small as a penny, “Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger! Deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and head scientist of the same! I may have not a PhD or MD or whatever, Doctor, but do not underestimate my expertise!”

Draco smiled satisfied. This was exactly what he had hoped for. Josephine bit her lower lip, trying not to burst out in laughter.

“Understood, Ma’am,” Fowler said, handing the phone back to Draco. “Don’t touch my stuff, otherwise what do you need?”

Hermione gave him a list of ingredients and utensils and Fowler organized everything, giving Draco a space to work at. The last thing necessary was a DNA-sample from the person the potion should be connected to. Ms Ackles said she would quickly get a sample from the evidence room. In the meantime Draco enchanted the phone, so it would stick to his ears, turned off the speaker and started brewing the potion in a small cauldron. He chit-chatted with Hermione a little while doing what she was telling him.

“We finally agreed on a name,” she said, talking about her baby.

“Really?” he asked interested, “Rose or Rachael? Or did you pick Harry’s idea? What was it, Emma?”

Hermione chuckled, “No, not Emma. We settled on Rose.”

“Very beautiful,” Draco said. “How are Harry and Teddy?”

“Draco, you left this noon,” she replied. “They’re probably doing fine.”

He sighed a little and asked her what was next before muttering, “I just miss them.”

“You are a mothering hen, Draco!” Hermione said. “I really wonder how that’ll work out when Teddy goes to Hogwarts.”

“Harry will probably want a dog,” he joked. “By the way, do you have his present already?”

She had to deny, saying that she had had little free time lately.

“Don’t stress yourself too much,” he begged her. “You have to think of the child. Babies are very vulnerable.”

“Mothering hen,” she repeated and Draco could hear her smile.

“So what?” he asked. “Teddy is my everything. I don’t want him to ever feel around me the way I always felt around my father.”

“I know, I know,” Hermione replied. “And that’s fine. Is the Commissioner back already? We would need the DNA now.”

Draco could have sworn that Ackles would have just barged in on his dialogue as soon as she would have been back. Therefore he thought she was not back yet. But as he turned around he saw her standing at the door, petting her Jarvey, that laid on her arm, and she smiled, her silver eyes soft and warm.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked accusing.

“A little,” she replied, stepping closer and handing him a small plastic bag with hair in it.

So she had eavesdropped on his conversation. Great. He took the bag from her, fished a single hair out and dropped it into the clear and silent liquid. The potion started bubbling wildly and a green cloud exploded out of it.

“Which colour?” Hermione asked.

“Green,” he answered.

“Perfect,” she said, “put it in the small form and use a crystallising spell on it.”

He followed her orders, saying the spell. The clear liquid hardened to a stone, the size of a palm with a damp downside and a mirroring upside.

“You know how it works?” she asked.

“Yes, contrary to Harry and Ron I actually listen when you tell us about your science experiments. Thank you very much for your help, Hermione,” he said, about to hang up.

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Have a nice stay, alright? And maybe I can talk with Proudfoot, to widen out the beta test to the US.”

Draco smiled, said his goodbyes and hung up. He gave the phone back to Ackles and presented her the mirror-stone.

“You hold it, say the name of the person it’s connected to and said person will appear on the stone. Using this you can triangulate their position using the tracking spells. Avensegium works quite nicely. One can _pull_ the, quote, memory from the mirror-stone into a neutral tracking device. You just have to be quick enough to follow it around,” he explained.

With big, shining eyes she stared at the stone, “If this works, it’ll be absolutely amazing!”

Draco smiled proud with his work, “It’s fine. Just credit Mrs Hermione Weasley. This is all her merit.”

“Bullshit!” she talked back. “You made this just now!”

He turned away from her, walking towards the exit, “Mentioning me is not necessary.”

She ran out after him and on the hallway she asked if they could test it. Draco asked her to go ahead.

“Patrick Glithac,” she said and just as Draco had explained it, the moving picture of the young wizard appeared. “That’s him,” she hummed and repeated yelling of joy, “That’s him! Amazing! I have to get my team! Here!” she pulled out her valet and forced it into his hands before running back to the Auror-Department. “Go drink a coffee or tea or whatever! I’ll get to you later after this is done!”

Draco was left a little dumbfounded. Confused yet curious he checked the contents of the valet. It held about 50 American dollars and a bunch of coins, which he identified upon further inspection as Dragots and Sprinks, the American wizard currency. Going through the coins he found some whole Dragots, but mostly halves and some quarters. All in all it was about eight Dragots. Doing a little math he figured they were worth about two galleons.

“So I guess I’ll have a tea on her cost,” he muttered and walked towards the nearest lift.

He asked the house-elf to be brought to the great entrance hall and as they reached  it, he furthermore asked for the location of that one café they had been earlier.  Due to t he friendly way he had phrased all his requests the house-elf was happy to help.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco grew hungry as he waited for Ms Ackles. After his cup of tea he ordered a club sandwich that the waitress had recommended. To his surprise everything here was priced in dollars and Dragots.

He waited for about two more hours and was very glad to have brought a book with him.

The great clock had just struck 15.30 when a giggling and barking ferret jumped onto Draco’s lap and put his paws onto his chest. Draco let out a scared, high pitched squeal, dropped his book and almost fell backwards off his chair.

The Jarvey jumped onto the table and strong hands grabbed the back of Draco’s stumbling chair.

“Hey, it’s just Spike, no monster!” Ms Ackles said, very close to his ear.

This time successful he jumped off his chair and stared at the young woman, “Bloody hell! What was that about?”

“Sorry,” Ackles chuckled and held her hand out towards the Jarvey, that climbed back up onto her shoulder. “I didn’t know where you were, so I asked Spike to find you. He’s like a blood hound.”

“He’s a bloody overgrown ferret!” Draco bit back.

“What is your problem with Jarveys?” she asked protective.

Draco let out a huff before picking up his book and setting back down, “Jarveys, ferrets, who cares. I’ve had a bad experience with those things.”

Ackles sat down across him and asked what this experience was.

He decided that she would at least deserve to know that little about him, “At school, during fourth year, a teacher transformed me into a ferret. He wanted to teach me a lesson, because I had been a prick towards some classmates.”

“Teachers at Hogwarts seriously do that!?” she asked shocked.

“We later found out that he had been an imposter. But it was traumatic non the less,” he explained.

“I guess so…” she muttered. “But if it makes you feel better, Spike seems to like you.”

He gazed very confused at her and she explained, that the Jarvey had jumped onto his lap and he usually would never did that. That was a little comforting for Draco but it probably also meant that the thing would come at him more often in the next days.

“What were the houses at Hogwarts again?” she asked.

“Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,” he answered.

“Ah and you were Gryffindor, right?”

“God no,” he replied. “I was in Slytherin. Why do you think Gryffindor?”

“Oh, because you’ve named it first,” she explained.

He chuckled, “No, that’s just because Harry was there.”

She smiled a lovely smile and asked, “This Harry is your fiancé right? Harry Potter maybe?”

Draco was a little irritated but remembered that she had eavesdropped on his and Hermione’s conversation.

“Yes,” he answered. “How do you know about famous Potter? Is he famous even over here?”

She laughed, “No, no. But I researched a little about you and this whole wizarding war and the name Harry Potter was all over it. He’s important to you, do I get this right?”

“Lets say, if it wasn’t for Harry, I would be different today,” he said. “In a lot of ways actually. It was his fault I did a lot of stupid things, but he also helped me to change to the better, especially ever since he re-entered my life.”

“You didn’t see each other for a while?” she asked.

Draco shook his head and began talking about parts of his time in Hogwarts, his life during and after the war and how he became Teddy’s guardian. A big dreamy smile appeared on his face as he remembered his first meeting with Harry after those four years.

“Ever since that day… things have changed,” he said.

“So beautiful,” she answered dreamy. “And also quite tragic if you think of it.”

“I thought a lot about it,” he replied and his thumb stroke over the engagement ring. “What house were you in. Ilvermorny, right?”

“Yup, I was in the Horned Serpent house,” she said. “There were also Wampus, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie.”

A cheeky smile crossed his lips as he muttered, “Seems like snakes run in our family.”

Flabbergasted she stared at him before laughing wholeheartedly, “I guess so. Everyone in my family, except for my brother Jared were in the Horned Serpent. He’s a Wampus. You’re an only child right?”

He nodded and in return asked for her siblings.

“Two brothers. Sam and Jared,” she explained. “Sam is getting married next weekend and Jared has just finished school and took a job in Fleury's Fancy Fauna, a pet shop on the 33rd Centre Street. It’s one of the greatest pet shops in all of New York. It’s really great that he got a job there.” She gathered her courage and asked something that she had wanted to ask all the time, “The tattoo you have… what does it mean? Does it have a meaning?”

“It does, yes,” Draco said and gently stroked over it. “You know I was a Deatheater and we all had to carry a certain mark on our arm. I only got it covered up yesterday. I wanted to do it before the wedding.”

“Wow, I didn’t know about these marks. That’s gruesome,” she muttered. “And the flowers? Do they mean something? Like protection in British or something?”

This ridiculous question amused Draco and he answered, “Each flower has a meaning for me. Roses are my favourite, the white ones standing for purity, innocents and loyalty, as well as sweet goodbyes. The small white and yellow ones are a kind of narcissus, symbolising my mother.”

“How that?”

“Her name is Narcissa and she has, like me, hair that is a delicate mixture of white and gold,” he explained. “She’s very dear to me and had been my only ally during hard times.”

“And the lily? It’s a tiger lily right?”

“It is,” he said. “One of these planted itself in my garden and I wanted to get rid of it. But Harry and Teddy talked me out of it.”

“And what does that have to do with it?” she asked curiously. 

“Harry’s mother was named Lily and had long red hair,” he explained. “She died at the end of the first wizarding war, giving her life to protect Harry from Voldemort, seriously weakening him in the progress. If it hadn’t been for her, he wouldn't be here today and who knows in what kind of world we would live then?”

“I see…” she muttered. “So that’s why there is only one?”

“Upon other reasons.”

For a moment they sat in silent before she said, “Hey, why don’t we drop the serious talk? I’m Josephine.”

“Draco.”

~~~oOo~~~

In the end the nine days went by faster than expected. The missing peoples’ case could actually be solved thanks to the Mirror-stone-potion. That started a whole conversation about the unwillingness of England to share information with the rest of the world and especially America. Draco was a little confused about the point, because the potion was currently tested in different countries all over Europe. But apparently, and Josephine had confirmed it, the Americans immediately felt left out and mistreated as soon as anything wasn’t immediately shared with them.

Draco and Mr Robards visited, together with the Commissioner, different outposts of the Auror-Department in New York state and were even able to go with her on an urgent call to Washington DC.

The hotel in which the two British men stayed was very nice and luxurious, located in the Woolworth building on top of the countless stories that belonged to the MACUSA.

Having really nothing better to do with his time, Draco spend most of his evenings with Josephine, who showed him the city, the best restaurants – magic and no-maj – and even took him to a night club twice. Even though Draco usually never went to such mundane places like night clubs, he enjoyed it. The club was purely for wizards and witches and it was refreshing to _not_ being recognised. He felt like he could get out of his skin a little. He was also surprised how appealing the strict British pureblood aristocratic type seemed to be. At the end of his first night out Draco had collected about 20 phone numbers, four from women and the rest from men. He would never call any of those numbers but the fact alone that he had gotten them was like the greatest compliment to his good looks.

“Am I this irresistible?” he had asked Josephine.

“Apparently,” she had replied. “The saddest thing about today though is, that I was asked like ten times, what my ‘ _hot brothers_ ’ name was. Why is no-one flirting with me?”

“Maybe it’s your style,” he had suggested.

“My style is awesome and en Vouge,” she had replied.

Draco had just playfully eyed her from top the toes, “You maybe look ‘ _hip_ ’ but why don’t you try something more serious?”

Curiously she had gazed at him. The cluelessness she had shown him had spawned a luxurious shopping trip the next day.

When Josephine had entered her department the following day, Draco had already been there, waiting for her and seeing the reaction of all of her colleagues had been worth it all.

In her new, serious, authoritarian and a little British looking attire she now stood next to President Quahog. Her white hair was down, beautifully framing her face and she wore a black suit, the jacket open, no tie and the two highest buttons were unbuttoned. Only the sneakers had been a thing she hadn’t agreed to change. Draco had tried it with stilettos, pumps and even bootees but Josephine had stayed persistent, arguing that if _he_ wanted stilettos, _he_ could wear them if he wanted to, but she would not.

“I hope our stay was pleasant,” President Quahog said.

“It was very educational and to be able to see how other Aurors work was incredibly interesting,” Robards said. “How did you experience it, Mr Malfoy?”

“Similar to you, Sir,” Draco answered. “I have to say, the American department is much better organised and taken care of than I would have thought.”

He smiled at Josephine who just grinned back at him, petting Spike, who as always sat on her shoulder.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Quahog said. “I sadly have to leave you now. Commissioner Ackles will stay with you until Ms Lopez brings your luggage and the portkey. Have a nice trip home.”

Robards and Draco thanked him and were left alone with Josephine.

“So, got everything?” she asked with a smile.

Draco hunkered down beside the bird cage, that held a beautiful screech owl, or  as it was more commonly known in the US a barn owl. 

“I do,” he replied. “Thanks for helping me get Cassiopeia.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “And you should really get yourself a cellphone, so we can text sometimes.”

“I will,” he agreed, “and when you’re ever in England, just tell me and we can meet up.”

“Totally,” she said with a wide grin.

Through the cage’s bares he gently stroke over the owl’s brown feathers. She closed her black eyes and let out a cute cooing sound.

“Well, Mr Potter will certainly enjoy his new owl,” Robards said.

“Have you gotten something for your wife, Sir?” Draco asked and stood back up.

The old man nodded and told him about a bunch of souvenirs he had gotten for his wife at home. Nothing was as extraordinary as an owl though.

A little later Ms Lopez appeared, giving the luggage to their owners and handing them a portkey. While Robards activated it, Draco held close onto the cage and smiled a last time at Josephine.

~~~oOo~~~

It was about half past twelve London time when Draco and Robards reappeared in the Atrium of the British Ministry of Magic.

Robards quickly said that they would take care of anything on Monday and he wished him a wonderful weekend.

Draco looked at his luggage, a big brown suitcase and Cassiopeia’s cage. He knew Harry’s schedule well. He would be busy with his courses for about another hour, giving Draco more than enough time to roam around the Ministry and doing everything he had to do.

His way led to the  Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures  and there straight to the owl registration office. He put the cage up on the counter and the clerk looked up at him. 

“An owl registration?” he asked.

“No, I’m just looking for directions,” Draco sarcastically replied. “What would I come to you for otherwise, Mr Mallard?”

“And for which of your Aurors is this owl now, Mr Malfoy? Or is it for the office again?” Mallard asked equally sarcastic.

Draco couldn't stand this person. Before becoming Robards’ assistant and sometimes even now he had to register owls for the Auror-Department  and he always had to deal with Mr Mallard, who was asking stupid and unnecessary questions. 

“It’s a private registration this time,” he answered and put a bunch of papers onto the desk. “Screech owl, direct import from America. Female, named Cassiopeia, from the Anderson Howly Owlery, located south of New York City.”

“Will it be registered to you?” Mallard asked.

“Register it on Potter,” he ordered. 

“Potter?”

“Yes, it will be a birthday present and family pet,” he explained. “Would you please just do what I ask of you?”

“So…? Potter or Malfoy?”

“I said Potter, didn’t I!?”

Mallard smirked, “So you wanna take _his_ name?”

Draco felt his left eye twitching and had a hard time refraining himself from just shouting at this imbecile. He let out all his anger with a loud sigh and closed his eyes. The clerk opened the cage and put a small silver ring around the owls leg. Engraved on it were the names ‘ _Potter_ ’ and ‘ _Cassiopeia_ ’.

“Sign here,” Mallard said and pushed a paper over the counter. “Have a nice day than, _Mr Potter_.”

Draco signed, avoided the big, catty grin Mallard had, took Cassiopeia’s cage again and left the office as fast as possible. In the hallway he almost bumped into a tall man, who too carried a bird cage.

“Malfoy?” that man recognised him, sounding confused.

Draco, about to bark back at the guy, lost all words but one when he too recognised him, “Blaise?”

“Yes, how are you doing? We haven’t talked in ages,” his former friend asked. As his eyes fell onto the cage he became really excited, “Is that an American screech owl? She’s gorgeous.”

“Er… thank you…” Draco muttered.

It was true. They used to exchange letters now and then but ever since Draco had started meeting Harry and became more occupied with his work basically every year, their contact had stopped.

Blaise chuckled and asked, “So, are the Aurors now importing owls from overseas instead of buying them here?”

“No, of course not,” Draco denied. “I was in American due to a business trip and I bought her as a present for my fiancé.”

“You are engaged?” Blaise asked amazed. “To whom?”

A little under pressure to bring away the owl, he asked, “Can we talk another time? I have to go somewhere else right now.”

“Oh sure,” Blaise replied. “What about the small café in the Atrium in about ten minutes?”

Surprised about this offer, but pleased about it too, he nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll be there.”

He walked quickly toward the department of Law Enforcement and knocked onto the office door of the deputy head. Luckily, Hermione was in and he could enter. The young woman sat at her desk, going through some forms. She was stunned to see her friend again, much earlier than she had expected and got up to greet him. When she was standing her belly was already good to see. When Draco remembered it correctly, the due date was at the end of October. So barely two months were left.

“Is that an owl?” Hermione asked surprised and eyed the beautiful animal.

Draco thought about giving back a snarly, sarcastic answer but felt not like it, “Her name is Cassiopeia and she’ll be Harry’s birthday present. What do you think of her?”

“She’s so beautiful,” she said. “But what do you want with her here?”

“Can you keep her with you until the celebration on Sunday?” Draco asked. “I can’t exactly hide a living creature in a closet for a whole day.”

“No problem,” she agreed, laughing wholeheartedly, opened the cage and gently petted the owl. “Has Harry told you how the weekend will go, yet?”

He shook his head, pointing out, that he hadn’t met Harry yet.

“Well, he’ll tell you, I’m sure,”

“Helpful,” he muttered, “well, I’ve got to go now. I’m meeting up with someone.”

“Have fun,” she said and quickly added before he left. “Have you registered her already?”

The look he gave spoke for itself, “Do you really think I would have an illegal animal with me?”

“Yes, everyone but you,” she agreed. “Sorry for asking.”

He smiled gently and left. As he thought about the reaction Harry would have, when he saw the owl, he became all excited. Humming a joyful melody he returned to the Atrium and went to the small café. Blaise sat on a table in the small outside section. The cage he had with him held a giant, dark brown and black eagle owl.

Draco sat down and ordered a cup of tea from the waitress before even addressing Blaise.

“Where’s your owl?” he asked.

“I gave her to a friend to take care of her,” Draco explained. “My fiancés birthday is only on Sunday and I want it to be a surprise.”

“Yes, your ominous fiancé,” said Blaise with a curious smile, “who is it?”

“An old pal from Hogwarts,” Draco replied.

“ _An old pal_?” Blaise repeated. “You had very little ‘ _pals_ ’ and I know for certain that it is not Pansy.”

“You’re right. It’s not Pansy,” the blond agreed. “How did you know? Are you dating her?”

“Merlin no,” the other replied. “We had a short fling a while ago, but she’s still as obnoxious as she was in school.”

“You see her regularly?”

“Yes, everyday. We work together.”

Draco was a little surprised. He knew that Blaise worked in Hogsmeade and that Pansy had moved to Scotland some years ago, but he hadn’t known that they worked together.

“And… what are you doing?” he asked.

“I work as an owl breeder,” Blaise explained. “Pansy is in accounting. And you? You work here in the ministry, don’t you? What are you doing? Who are you pushing around?”

Draco smiled a little and answered, “I can push around basically everyone in the Auror-Department. Well… almost.”

“I knew it,” Blaise replied. “Great Draco Malfoy has to fill a leader position of some sort.”

The blond had to hold back a chuckle, “Well, I do not fill the leader position myself. I work as the personal assistant of Gawain Robards.”

Blaise stared at him for a moment to figure out if he was joking or not. Then he started to laugh, so loud and exuberant that people were looking and even the owl in the cage gave a confused hoot.

Crying tears of joy he asked, “You, the great Draco Malfoy, is working as an assistant?! I can’t believe it! How’d that happened? He gave you his daughter to work for him? No, wait, I forgot. You’re Draco ‘ _disaster-gay_ ’ Malfoy. Was it his son then?”

“Har, har. You are so funny, Zabini,” Draco retorted. “I’ve worked my way up, fair and square. Also, all of Robards children are like 30 already. Not really what I’m after.”

Finally the waitress returned and brought Draco his tea.

“Well, than who is it you’re engaged with?” Blaise asked. “I can’t think of a single person,”

Draco thought about playing a little longer, gazing at the slender and elegant ring that meant so much to him.

“You would never guess,” he simply said.

Blaise stared at Draco for awhile, trying to figure it out. The ring hinted to a simple guy, maybe wealthy like the Malfoy’s themselves.

“Goyle?” he suggested.

Draco almost spit out his tea again, “Oh my… I said you wouldn't guess, not the most impossible thing to ever happen.”

There it was again. The spiteful and sarcastic, mean attitude Blaise was so used to from the other man.

“Then who is it?” asked Blaise.

Before he was able to reply, the question answered itself by calling out, “Draco?”

The blond looked up and saw his beloved. Without really realizing it he started smiling as Harry came running towards him. He sat up and greeted Harry with a kiss.

“You’re already back?” the Auror asked overjoyed. “But you said you would only return at noon.”

“It is noon, moron,” he teased playful.

“But I thought American noon!” Harry clarified.

Draco chuckled and looked over to Blaise. The young man was flabbergasted and just pointed around between the couple.

“Tha-tha…” he spluttered, “That’s Potter!?”

“Indeed,” Draco replied calmly.

“Zabini?” Harry wondered. “What are you-”

He wasn’t able to say more, because Blaise shouted, “Potter is not who I thought of when you said ‘ _pal_ ’! Potter never was your ‘ _pal_ ’! Just the person you had an unholy obsession with!”

Harry let out a soft chuckle, earning a nudge in the side from Draco.

“Well, I guess you can lay out the meaning of ‘ _pal_ ’ however it suits you best,” Draco said and looked up to Harry again, who still stood next to him, half leaned on to his chair. “What are you even doing here? Don’t you still have lessons to attend to?”

“No, we’re done for today,” Harry answered. “I just wanted to go get Teddy.”

“Is it two already?” Draco wondered.

Harry just nodded and his fiancé got up, “Well, Blaise, it was a pleasure to meet you again, but I’m afraid we have to leave now. We should repeat this soon.”

The couple strolled away, holding hands. Blaise still couldn't believe it.

“So, how was America?” Harry asked Draco as they walked away.

“I’ll tell you everything when we meet the others, I assume Sunday?” Draco replied.

“Yes and no,” Harry said. “It’ll be just us, Hermione and Ron tomorrow. We wanted to celebrate early. Molly has planned something big for Sunday, though. I just couldn’t talk her out of it.”

“So we’ll be in the burrow on Sunday?”

“Yes. But for now I’m only glad to have you back, my love.”

Draco smiled and scooped closer to Harry, holding tight to his arm. It was really good being back.

~~~oOo~~~

The school bell ended all classes and Teddy left the school with his two friends Tylor and Mora.

“So can we meet this weekend?” Mora asked.

“No, it’s Harry’s birthday this weekend,” Teddy answered. “But next week should work.”

“Great, I’ll ask my parents,” Tylor said.

Mora agreed to do the same and added, “My mom likes meeting with your uncle. And Mama said, your uncle Harry is quite an important person.”

Teddy shrugged, “Harry always says Draco is more important and Draco says I am… so I don’t really know how to understand this word.”

“When will your uncle come back?” asked Tylor.

“Harry said tonight, so I guess-” Teddy stopped.

He had looked over the yard as they had stepped out, searching for Harry, but who he saw made him way more happy.

“-now,” he finished his sentence and ran off.

His friends quickly followed him and stopped before Teddy’s parents. Teddy flung himself into Draco’s arms and started babbling about how much he had missed him.

Harry looked down to the other two children and asked them how they were.

Teddy remembered what he wanted to ask his uncles and blurted out, “Can Tylor and Mora stay over next weekend?”

“Of course, what do you think, Draco?” Harry asked.

“When their parents are fine with it,” Draco simply said.

Tylor smiled and replied, “My dad wants to meet with you for tea when he drops me off. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Draco agreed.

He knew the mothers of these kids. When they met for play dates, Draco usually had a cup of tea with the mothers. Tyler’s mom Krista had been a little suspicious at first, but had quickly warmed up after realizing that both of them had been in Slytherin. With Mora’s mom Hope it had been a little different. Hope had been a Hufflepuff and when she had seen Draco for the first time, the only thing she had asked was ‘coffee or tea’ followed by the question about his favourite sort of cake. A little later, but only after being asked about it, she had stated that she didn’t care about the whole Deatheater thing. The way she had seen him act around the children had convinced her that he was a good man.

“Mora, you can tell your mom she can stay for tea as well,” Draco told the girl.

“I will,” she said and turned to Harry, “Mr Potter, are you really that famous? My Mama said, you are.”

Draco just chuckled and took Harry’s hand again, saying, “He’s the most famous. They even know him in America.”

Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Staying over is absolutely no problem,” he said. “Come on, Teddy, lets go.”

The boy waved goodbye to his friends and they apparated home.

~~~oOo~~~

The Saturday started slowly. Yesterday Draco had told them very little about his trip, only the basic information. What they did, a little about Josephine, and the structure of the MACUSA. He also gave them the small souvenirs he had bought for them. A key-chain with an eagle for Harry and a T-shirt for Teddy that simply said ‘NYC’.

When the doorbell rang, Draco quickly said he would open  it . Harry and Teddy stayed in the garden and finished setting the table for lunch. With a swing of his wand Draco conjured the invisibility cloak and opened the door. As expected, it were Hermione and Ron, and they had the owl cage with them. Except from the present he had for Harry, Ron also held his wife’s moody, red cat. Exchanging greetings and some other  friendly words, Draco put the cloak over the cage and placed it underneath the wardrobe in the hallway. 

“I convinced Harry to open his presents first, before we eat,” he explained his friends.

Hermione just nodded, but Ron was a little miffed.

“What?” Draco asked.

“Your present totally overshadows ours,” the ginger explained.

Draco had no interest in fighting about something so irrelevant and therefore said, “Well, books are always nice.”

Ron seemed not really convinced. They came in and walked right through to the garden and greeted Harry and Teddy. The table was set with a delicious brunch and Kelly, who had laid on a chair got up and jumped over to the old Crookshanks, who Ron had carefully put down, greeting him with loud purrs.

They quickly settled down around the table and sang happy Birthday for Harry, before giving him his presents. Teddy wanted to go first. He had a self drawn card for him, inside laid some coupons, that said things like ‘Vacuum cleaning the whole house without complaining’ or ‘one free coffee delivered to bed’. Harry thanked the boy with a big hug.

Opening his friends present, he was even more amazed, “Two new Kings?! Awesome! Thank you.”

“They are the last two parts of his ‘ _dark tower saga_ ’,” Hermione explained. “I’ve heard they’re brilliant.”

“Thanks so much,” Harry replied. “I was wondering how it would end. Thanks.”

He wanted to start reading the backs of the books, when he noticed Draco’s look out of the corner of his eye. A little confused he gazed over to him.

“You remember this?” Draco asked and pointed to the silver tie pin with the elegant owl and the tiny green emerald eyes that Harry had gotten him for his birthday.

“ Of course,” Harry said. “Why you’re asking?”

“I’ve got you something that goes with the pin,” Draco said ominously, confusing Harry even more. “Close your eyes. And don’t peek.”

“I won’t,” Harry assured and closed his eyes.

With a swing of his wand Draco made the owl cage come to him. He carefully picked it out of mid-air and placed it in front of his fiancé on the table. Teddy was very irritated because he saw nothing and that only stopped when Draco slowly removed the cloak. Teddy was stunned and slapped his hands before his mouth to not accidentally make a sound.

As the blond pulled the cloak away, Cassiopeia became more active. She flapped her wings a little and gave out a soft hoot.

Hearing this hoot, Harry’s heard began to beat faster.

“Okay, you can look know,” said Draco.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked directly at a beautiful owl. It’s heart-shaped face, chest and downside was white, while the feathers on her back and head had a gorgeous mixture of yellow, grey, light and dark brown, with small spots on the end of it’s wing feathers. 

Gazing into the birds black eyes he immediately felt connected to it. He had felt that once before, when he had first met Hedwig.

“Her name is Cassiopeia,” explained Draco. “I know how much you loved Hedwig and after almost eight years… She’s not supposed to replace Hedwig. More like succeed to her. You like her?” This last question sounded insecure, as if he was afraid of having made a terrible mistake.

Harry stood up and kissed him without saying a word. For Draco this was more than enough of an answer. As they broke up, Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s and glanced into his eyes. The blond found tears in his partner’s.

“This is the best present I’ve ever got, thank you,” he said and kissed him again.

Ron just rolled his eyes and muttered to Hermione, “See, totally overshadowing our books.”

She giggled and playfully replied, “Oh shut it.  This is great.”

After having thanked Draco, Harry opened the bird cage and let the Screech owl out. She quickly settled on his arm, flapped her wide wings a bit, as if to show of her beauty and let out a mix of melodic hooting and shrill screaming, the typical sound those owls made when they were happy. Feeling her on his arm was special for Harry. She was about 14.6 inches tall and weighed less than a pound. Thus she was much smaller than Hedwig had been. He gently stroke over her chest feathers and the head.

“ Cassiopeia,” Harry said her name. “Isn’t that a constellation of stars?”

“So is the dragon Draco,” the blond replied with a smile. “And Sirius and Regulus are stars. Andromeda is a Nebula. There is a theme in the Black family, dear.”

Harry chuckled and petted the owl, “Then we have to built you a nice shelter, don’t we?”

Cassiopeia made a happy sound  and pressed her head against Harry’s palm.

“Can I pet her?” asked Teddy.

Harry lowered his arm a little and the owl eyed the boy. Very carefully he stroke over the soft feathers.

“Now, shall we eat?” Draco asked and gently grabbed Cassiopeia from below so that she jumped into his hands and from there she easily walked up to his shoulder.

“Have you taught her that?” Harry asked surprised.

“No, she already knew that somehow,” he answered and wiped his wand around.

A nice bird p e rch  made of dark metal and light wood appeared, and with a small shrug he ordered Cassiopeia to fly over.

“Is the perch a bonus?” Harry asked jokingly.

Draco just smiled knowingly and sat down next to him. They started eating and had a wonderful day.

Hermione and Ron stayed until 1am. At midnight they clinked glasses and celebrated a little more. The men had champagne and Hermione a glass of orange juice.

~~~oOo~~~

The celebration with the Weasley family was big and joyful as always. Molly had cooked up an amazing menu with some of her daughters-in-law and Harry had received at least one present from every Weasley. Ginny had been the only one to not give him anything, except the silent treatment.

For Draco it was a mystery why the Weasley girl was even here. She pretty much had a hate-boner for her ex and even though she was part of this family, Draco wouldn't have come, when he had been in her shoes.

After dinner the mood became comfortable in the burrow. Charlie had a blast playing with Teddy and entertaining him.

Harry  and Draco  had very pleasant conversations with  their friends and  Draco talked very joyful about his trip to America. He told about Josephine, his somewhat cousin and almost bragged about their nights out clubbing, where he got plenty of phone numbers.

“So you gonna leave Harry now and just sleep around until you find someone better?” joked Ron.

Everyone laughed and Harry just replied, “He would never find someone as good as me.”

“Yes, your ego is certainly the biggest I’ve ever met,” Draco retorted.

“Takes one to know one,” Harry said.

They kept chatting. George told about a very ridicules story that had happened in the shop recently. Ron bragged with the promotion he got and  said how they were furnishing the crib. Percy also talked about his job in the ministry,  but his story was more boring.

During all of this Draco excused himself at some point. For the last twenty minutes he had watched Ginny, who was staring at them  the entire time. 

He walked directly over to her. Her brown eyes seemed to be glued to him. He stopped right in front of her, looking down.

“May we talk?” he asked cool, yet not unfriendly.

“Fuck off, Malfoy, what would I ever want to talk about with you?” she hissed.

He let out a small sigh, grabbed her arm and gently but determined pulled her with him, “Great. Let’s go outside.”

Ginny hissed curses and struggled, though she wasn’t really trying to get free. Draco knew that she could get away if she wanted and he would never hurt her by forcing her to do anything. As they reached one of the countless balconies the burrow had, Draco closed the door behind them and leaned onto the balustrade.

“So? What now?” the young woman hissed.

“I just want to know what your problem is,” he said. “You broke up with Harry  over three and a half years ago. But every time we meet, you treat him like shit and me  as  if I was your personal nemesis.”

“Well if it wasn’t for you, I would still be dating Harry!” she shouted furiously.

Draco almost couldn't believe it. “What?!  _ You _ broke up with him!! I only met Harry again after  _ you _ left him!”

“Bullshit!” she replied. “I’m sure you have already dated when we were still together! Why else would he have always moaned  _ your _ fucking name  during sleep ?!”

“ Because of guilt, you  bloody  moron!” he barked back at her.

“ Guilt?!” she asked. “As if. You-”

“Non of this is my fault, alright?” he interrupted her. “I’ve used a spell to see what he was dreaming about. Something you could have done too, by the way. When he took away my wand during the war, he felt guilty for that. And for some reason that haunted him.”

Ginny’s aggressive mann er went away a little and her face softened.

“W-what?” she breathed. “Is that… true? That was the only reason?”

He nodded, “ When Teddy and I stayed over for the first time, he had one of those dreams and when I checked I saw it. You broke up with him over nothing.”

Ginny let out a loud sigh and leaned back against the balustrade, her head between her shoulders, “If only I had known…”

“ No- one but yourself is to blame for this,” Draco  interrupted her . “Though I probably have to thank you. Who knows if I ever  would have  had a shot  with him if you hadn’t broken up with him.  But I won’t give him back.”

She let out a melancholic laughter, “N-no… It’s fine… I guess. Sorry.”

For a  little while they stood in silence. Draco stared off into the  darkness , listening to the music of the night. Owls’ screams, the songs of the nightbirds, crickets chirring and the  familiar chattering from the family inside. 

Ginny’s thoughts swirled around. For three years  she had told herself that all of this had been Draco’s fault. That he had manipulated Harry. In  the  beginning, she had thought that was just because of the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Around that time he had always been restless. But when it had just went on and on, she had begun to worry. 

As she lifted her gaze from the floor, she  gazed at Draco and figured that Harry saw something like that every time he looked at him. Draco’s light skin was partly  hidden in shadows and partly enlightened by the warm light that came from the inside. His features were sharp, his  silk-like  hair  tied back, with some strays having fallen out of it. His silver-grey eyes seemed to shine as they gazed in to the distance. 

“He’s happy with you, isn’t he?” she asked quietly.

“He is,” Draco replied. “At least that’s what he tells me. I mean… we’re getting married soon.”

“Yeah…” she muttered. “We’ve dated for almost four years and he never asked me to marry him.”

Draco felt nothing as she said that. She had thrown Harry away  and everything that had happened between him and Harry had developed naturally. It wasn’t his fault.

“ I just had luck,” he said into the night.

“Luck?”

“If it wasn’t for Teddy, I would have kicked Harry out the moment he had set foot in the manor,” he explained and lowered his gaze to the ring. He breathed out loud and stepped to the door, opening it, “I hope you can move on now.”

He went back in and Ginny was surprised. A little later she, too, came back in.  The mood had  calmed down even more . Draco had settled on the couch next to Harry again, snuggled up to his chest. Charlie came over  to the couple and put the sleepy Teddy down on his uncle’s lap. 

Ginny started thinking  about what she saw.  So all of that was because of a child?  She could understand that b ut she was not ready to have kids yet. She was a famous Quidditch player and not  willing to end her carrier.  
After a little w h ile Harry and Draco left together with the sleeping Teddy.

~ ~~oOo~~~

Draco put Teddy down on his bed, took of f his jeans and vest and  tucked him in after that. Kelly curled up next to her friend and after a last pet, Draco  left, going to his bedroom. 

Harry was changing in front of the open closet. His toned body attracted Draco and he hugged him from behind kissing him between the shoulder blades.

“ Every thing alright, Angel?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied but wouldn't let go.

Harry chuckled, loosened Draco’s arms a little and turned himself around.

“Something must have happened,  otherwise you wouldn't be so clingy,” he said  with a smile  and kissed him on the forehead. 

Draco still wouldn't say a thing and Harry slowly pushed him back towards the bed.  Harry pulled  off the hairband and kissed him, first on the cheek then on the lips. They slowly sank down onto the  mattress and Harry gently unbuttoned the blonds’ vest and shirt and stripped away the tie.  He kissed down his neck till he reached his chest,  his hands tracing down his side  and over some of the light sectumsempra scars on his white skin. 

“I’ve talked to Ginny earlier,” Draco said.

“You what?” asked Harry and stopped his romantic gestures.

D raco sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, “I-I… haven’t you noticed how she stared at us all night long?”

“No,” Harry said. “I don’t really look at other people when you are around.”

His words were cute, but Draco wanted to concentrate  on the topic, “ She thought we were having an affair even before you guys broke up.”

“She… really?” Harry wondered. “Why hasn’t she told me?”

“Because she never talked to you about anything,” Draco replied. “I mean, hasn’t it taken her like half a year to even ask about the reason why you were saying my name? She never checked your dreams. I only heard it once and was so curious I couldn't stay out of your mind.”

H arry thought about that and realized that he was right.

“S-so what have you talked about?” he asked.

“Mainly about you,” Draco answered. “You were her longest relationship. Ever since than nothing held more than two to six months.”

“How do you know that?”

“Hermione kept me updated,” he explained. “ It was very clear to me that she couldn't move on from you. I hope she can now.”

His gaze wandered to the foot of the bed, to the post with the sitting lion and the snake, that was curled up to  its feet.  A shiver  ran over him  so he pulled his shirt close d and crossed his arms. 

Harry got a bad feeling and  crawled over to Draco. Very careful and considerate he reached out for him, fearing that if he’d touch him t o o quickly the fragile young man could just break.

“Draco… do you… are you afraid I could leave you?” Harry asked.

“I…”

“Draco, I would never do that,” Harry assured him, grabbed his hands and pulled them close to his chest. “I love you and only you, you know that.”

The fear and panic in his voice was  for Draco the confirmation that he really meant it.

“I don’t doubt that,” he said and hugged Harry tightly, enjoying the closeness.

“I love you,” he muttered again.

“I love you too,” Draco replied.

T hey hugged for a little longer, then changed and went to sleep.

~~~oOo~~~

Alexander Barns owned a small shop in Diagon Alley. Today he would bring his son Tylor to his friend Teddy. That was exciting for Alexander because Teddy lived with the famous Harry Potter. When Potter had joined Hogwarts, Alexander had been in his sixth year and a great Quidditch fan, having played himself as chaser until the year before.

Ever since he had graduated he had watched the career of Harry Potter, how he had partaken in the triwizard tournament and how he had gained victory over Voldemort.

“Darling, maybe you wanna smile a little less,” Alexander’s wife Krista said.

“But it’s Harry Potter,” he replied. “The greatest wizard to have ever lived.”

His wife gave him an annoyed look, “You are definitely fan-boying too much over him. He’s just an Auror. Like your brother and my aunt.”

Just when Alexander wanted to say something else, Tylor jumped in, “Relax, dad, Teddy’s dads are both super friendly and really awesome. Just don’t make yourself look dumb.”

His father chuckled and ruffled through his hair, “Alright, I won’t.”

Krista pressed the bell-button. The excitement in Alexander grew as he heard steps coming closer and the door actually opened. To his surprise though it wasn’t Potter, but someone else he remembered from Hogwarts. Someone way less pleasant.

The young man with the platinum blond hair and the grey eyes smiled friendly and welcoming as he opened the door, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt with curled up sleeves. On his left forearm, Alexander immediately noticed the deatheater’s mark that he had seen in the newspapers so many times, but this one looked different.

“Krista, how nice that you made it,” Draco greeted.

“Hello, Mr Malfoy!” said Tylor and slipped in.

“Hello, Tylor, Teddy and Mora are upstairs in his room,” he called after the child and turned back to his parents. “Please come in, Hope and Silvia are already here as well.”

“How nice,” Krista replied and wanted to enter, but her husband held her back. “What is it dear?”

“You are Draco Malfoy!” Alexander gasped loudly and outraged.

“Well observed,” the blond replied dryly. “Care to come in now?”

“I’m not getting in the house of a deatheater!” Alexander said aggressively.

Krista immediately became defensive and stepped in front of her husband, “Are you nuts? Apologize right now or you can return home! I do not tolerate you talking like that with a friend of mine!”

“But he’s a servant to Voldemort and a Slytherin!” he retorted disbelieving.

“You married a Slytherin!” she barked back.

“But-”

“No but, Alexand-”

“Krista, please,” Draco interrupted her. “If he doesn’t want to come in, so be it. I tell Harry to prepare a coffee for you,”

“Thanks, I’ll be right there after I read him a riot act,” she hissed.

Alexander knew he was in trouble but Draco Malfoy was no-one he wanted to be associated with.

As Draco walked back in, the front door only leaned on, he heard the couple fighting.

“So, where are they?” Harry asked, who sat at the table with two women.

“Oh, Krista’s husband is one of those people,” Draco answered and sat down next to Harry who immediately put an arm around his beloved’s shoulder.

“Don’t take it so serious,” Harry muttered.

Draco nodded, but all he could think of was the pain he felt every time someone noticed him and blamed him for his past. He always brushed it off and played it cool. He didn’t like to appear weak.

So he smiled gently to his guests, as he always did.

“Get your head out of your arse, or I’ll seriously divorce you!” shouted Krista so loud that the two couples at the table could hear it just fine.

A second later the door was slammed shut hard and Krista came marching towards the kitchen.

“Where is Alexander?” Silvia asked.

“Hopefully on his way to hell,” the other mother growled.

Draco was just happy that the children were upstairs playing. After a short conversation over Krista’s husband they changed the subject. It didn’t last long though.

“This is not against you, Harry,” Krista said, “but marrying a Gryffindor was the greatest mistake of my life.”

Harry chuckled and replied that he didn’t take it personal. Silvia talked a little about her divorced husband, who had left her for a younger woman and Hope just said, she was happy how everything played out.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco kneeled in the garden before his flowerbed and caressed the beautiful irises that bloomed next to his rose bush. The tiger lily was long gone at this time of year.

It was Sunday, the 30th of October. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the Potters’ death and therefore Harry and Draco wanted to travel to Godric’s Hollow and put some flowers down for them by their memorial in the village’s centre. Afterwards, they would meet Hermione and Ron for coffee and tea. Last Wednesday on the 26th Hermione had given birth to her adorable little daughter Rose.

Carefully, Draco cut off two of the biggest and most beautiful roses from his bush. One he carefully enchanted to take a light pinkish-red colour. This flower he accompanied with a bunch of dark blue and white irises, binding them to a bouquet. The white rose he put together with white and yellow irises and returned inside. On the sill of the kitchen window stood a flower pot with a blooming tiger lily. He had saved one of the last grafts of the flower last month, planted it in the pot and lovingly grown it back to a wonderful size. Now was the time for the lily to be cut. He worked it into the bouquet with the white rose and called for Harry and Teddy.

“How is Godric’s Hollow?” asked Teddy curiously and jumped onto a stool by the kitchen island, Kelly by his side.

“It is a village,” Draco replied.

Harry said nothing, just looked at the bouquet and complemented it.

“I wanted it to be special,” Draco said and explained the meaning of the flowers.

He put special emphasis on the passion, courage and admiration that the yellow and white irises stood for. Harry smiled gently and asked if they should leave.

Draco nodded and with a swing of the wand they apparated to Godric’s Hollow in the west country of England. They landed in front of the small church, near towns square. There in the centre stood a great obelisk. As the family stepped closer, it changed, becoming the memorial to the Potter’s. It showed James and Lily, sitting on a block, with an infant Harry on his mother’s lap.

“Is that you, Harry?” Teddy asked and pointed at James.

The young man chuckled and shook his head, “No, that’s my dad. I’m the baby.”

He hunkered down and placed the flowers onto his father’s lap, so they faced his mother.

“24 years tomorrow,” Draco muttered and put a hand on his fiancé’s back. “Harry, I’ve made a decision.”

Confused the dark haired looked up from the memorial. Draco’s eyes were soft and loving. Looking at his love the first time for real today, he noticed that his hair was down.

“I wanna take your name after marriage,” Draco explained.

Harry’s mood lit up immediately, but he sounded confused as he said, “Are you… are you sure? You would really?”

“Of course,” Draco replied smiling. “Draco Potter has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

With a soft laughter Harry embraced and kissed him. Teddy tugged on their coats, trying to separate them, because their smooching in the open was super embarrassing. Instead of letting Draco go, he lifted the kid up onto his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“We are embarrassing?” he asked jokingly. “Just be happy that Hogwarts has no teacher-parent-days like your primary school. That would be embarrassing.”

“Yes,” agreed Draco. “We know basically all the teachers working there. Just be glad you can keep the name Lupin. Otherwise McGonagall would probably retire the second she reads your name out loud.”

“You said, you were nice students,” Teddy said, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Nice, yes. Problematic, also yes,” Harry replied.

“I just tell no-one that you are my dads,” Teddy decided. “By the way, Tylor has told me, that his dad doesn’t have to sleep on the couch any more. That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Indeed” agreed Harry. “We should invite them over again, soon.”

“You want him to apologize to me? Or insult me further?” Draco asked cheeky.

“Believe me, there is nothing more amusing than a Gryffindor who has to admit a mistake they’ve made,” Harry said with a smug smile.

“Well, who when not you could know that,” Draco hummed.

A little bored Teddy asked, “Can we go to Hermione now? I want cake.”

The two men chuckled, Draco picked up the cat and they apparated to their second destination.

It was Ron that opened the door and he immediately realized something extraordinary, “Mate? Why are you so happy?”

“Why shouldn't I be happy?” asked Harry.

“Tomorrow is Halloween and you are usually very gloomy around this time of year,” said Ron.

Teddy pushed through his parents and said, “Draco wanna take Harry’s name and I want cake. Come on Kelly.”

Ron glanced very surprised at Draco and asked him, if he really meant that. The blond just smiled knowingly and nodded.

“Amazing,” Ron said. “I would be in a good mood too then.”

He let his friends come in and they walked through to the dinning room. Hermione had just finished giving out cake and Teddy was about to dig in.

On her arm she held her baby, that was dressed in a red romper with a yellow ‘R’ on it. She greeted her friends happily and presented the few days old baby.

Seeing the baby-girl Draco was enchanted and asked, if he could hold her.

Hermione agreed, adding, “Careful with her head.”

“I know,” he said in a soft voice.

It’s been forever that he had held a baby. When he had gotten Teddy, the boy had already been two months old, but considering that babies could hold their head only at an age of 19 to 20 weeks, he knew how to handle an even younger kid.

“She is so tiny,” whispered Harry, looking over Draco’s shoulder.

“Sadly she looks a lot like Ron,” Draco said jokingly.

Ron let out a sarcastic laughter and put an arm around Hermione.

“Guys, can we eat?” asked Teddy a little inpatient.

Draco carefully handed Rose back to her mother and Hermione carried her over to the living room, placing her in a cradle.

“So how is parenthood?” asked Harry, being the only one to have never really handled a baby.

“Exhausting,” Hermione muttered, taking a sip of coffee.

“It’s only getting better when they are about two,” commented Draco. “But I guess, it’ll be only truly better, when… probably never. Parents always worry their children.”

Ron let out a loud sigh and muttered, “I only wanna have a good night’s rest again.”

“They can do that at about four to five months,” Draco said. “But even though it’ll seem endless right now, you’ll miss the simple times where you have not to worry about where they’re going.”

“I’ll only believe that when I see it,” Ron sighed.

“By the way,” muttered Harry and shuffled around in his pocket, “Draco and I got something, we wanna show you.”

Very curious Ron and Hermione leaned forward, while Teddy just uninterested continued to eat his cake, dropping cream for Kelly now and then. With a proud smile Harry put a silver flip phone with a red and golden band and a small lion figure, on the table. Draco pulled out a phone of the same built and it too had a band but in the Slytherin colours and with a small silver snake.

“You got cellphones?!” Ron asked surprised.

“Draco actually pushed me to get one,” Harry said.

Very confused the young parents looked at the blond, who they thought was the last likely person to ever get attached to muggle-technology.

“In America they use it on a way more regular basis,” Draco replied. “Also it surely comes in handy. We already saved your mobile and office number, as well as each other and I have additionally Josephine.”

“Josephine was your… somewhat cousin, right?” Ron asked and Draco nodded.

Hermione was really impressed and asked if they had already modified them to have signal everywhere and being able to even call to crystal balls or mirrors.

“That’s a thing?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, “A colleague of mine, she’s a muggleborn, too, was really sick of her telephone bill, so she created a bunch of spells and charms to connect everything with magical items and lower her costs. It’s amazingly handy.”

Draco and Harry were all in on that idea and the witch promised to give the phones to her colleague tomorrow. They could get them back around noon.

~~~oOo~~~

Josephine ran up the stairs in front of the Woolworth building. Her Jarvey Spike laid around her neck like a scarf, clawing into her leather jacket.

She was in a big hurry. It was already 9.20 and in ten minutes she would meet with Draco in London. Not enough that she had overslept, her hook-up from the previous night had taken his sweet time getting his ass out of her apartment.

Already seeing the desk at which she could get her portkey to London, a glimpse of hope came to her. She really couldn't be late for her meeting. Brits didn’t take it well when one was not on time. Punctuality and politeness were the base of British society. Not being on time was basically an insult. Or at least that was the picture Josephine had gotten from the British from what she saw on TV and particularly Draco’s behaviour.

Letting out a relieved sigh when she could almost grab the counter, two tall men got in her way.

“Sorry, but we can’t allow you to leave,” the more muscular one, with the dark blond hair said.

“Yeah, you can’t just attend a persons wedding you met exactly once,” the other, a way more slender men, with lighter hair agreed.

Josephine was close to murder them as she hissed, “Sam, Jared, get out of my way.”

“Josie, you cannot-”

“I can and I will!” she interrupted her brother. “Do you really think I would listen to you two? I’m going! And I’m late already!”

She stormed through the men to the counter and slapped her passport onto it, “Josephine Ackles, I’ve booked a portkey to London, Ministry of Magic.”

While the desk-clerk checked her documents, Jared grabbed his sisters shoulder, “Are you serious? Have you not noticed how much you have changed ever since last year?”

Confused, she turned to him and had a look down herself. She dressed the exactly same way she usually did in her time off work. The exact same style she had ever since her teenage years.

“You know Draco only made me think about my work clothes?” she asked. “Ever since I dress more professional the _old people_ I work with, actually respect me.”

The clerk gave her back her passport and a small empty bottle of coke.

“You were respected before,” Sam said. “How else did you become a Commissioner at 24?”

She sighed put her passport away and other documents the clerk had pushed over the counter. She flourished her empty bottle of coke around and talked something about having impressed the higher-ups and being at the right place at the right time.

“And now excuse me,” she finished. “I’ll be back in three, maybe four days.”

She wiped around her wand, quickly said a spell and tipped it onto the bottle. Before her brothers could stop her, she and her luggage disappeared.

Not a second later she found herself again in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Wizards and witches hurried around in the great hall, entered and exited phone-boxes and chimneys and in the middle stood a giant, beautiful fountain.

Josephine was absolutely stunned about the old and classic yet modern appearance of the Atrium. The floor was polished dark wood, the ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols of all kind moving across it.

Josephine wanted to meet with Draco at the fountain. Coming closer she saw the group of golden statues on top of it and was able to identify them as a witch, a wizard, a centaur, a goblin and interestingly enough a house-elf. All of them spouting water into the surrounding pool.

To Josephine’s left was a set of golden gates. Draco had told her that that was a security stand at which visitors had to register their wands.

Checking her time she saw that she still had five minutes to go. Her watch still showed 9.25aminstead of 2:25pm. Quickly she stashed the bottle away and ran over to the security stand. Getting the registration for her 10 inch acacia wand with the horned serpent horn core wasn’t that difficult.

The man behind the security stand looked unfriendly at her and she was just glad when she could leave again.

The minute hand of her watch jumping to 30, Josephine reached the fountain and looked around for Draco.

A child’s voice caught her attention as she was waiting, “I think I found her!”

A moment later a young boy with black hair grabbed the sleeve of her leather jacket and tugged on it a little.

“Teddy, don’t just run off!” a young man called after the kid and appeared next to Josephine.

The man looked similar to the boy, both having pitch black hair and sun-kissed skin. The only difference though being their eyes.

“But I found her,” the child said and looked back up at Josephine. “You are Josephine from America, aren’t you? I’m Teddy!”

“I… am, yeah,” she replied and it immediately came to her, from where she knew the name and looked at the man, “Then you must be-”

“Harry, yes. Nice to meet you,” he said smiling and offered the young woman a handshake.

She gently took his hand and even before she could ask where Draco was, the blond aristocrat appeared by Harry’s side.

“Josephine, I am sorry for the delay,” he quickly apologised.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I just came here anyway,” she said smiling.

After Teddy and Harry got formally introduced to her they left the ministry and returned home.

~~~oOo~~~

The wedding ceremony happened at the Malfoy Manor. Molly and Narcissa had decorated the whole manor with flowers, colours and one of the gardens as the ceremonies location.

There was a white pavilion, decorated with red and white roses and beautiful chairs for all the guests.

Harry gazed out of a window down to the garden. He felt so nervous, his heart in his mouth. Today. Today was the day. They had planned this day for over a year. And today on the 21st of May it was finally time.

He saw how the first people assembled in the garden, taking their seats.

“Harry?” he heard Draco’s voice behind him and turned around.

His soon-to-be husband had already finished dressing. The white, tailored suit looked simply gorgeous, his hair was beautifully braided tied with a golden ribbon.

“Stop dreaming,” Draco chided him, stepped closer and quickly fixed the bow-tie that hung undone around Harry’s neck. “The ceremony starts in ten minutes.”

“I now that,” Harry replied with a playful smile, that quickly vanished as his gaze glided away from Draco. “I’m just… nervous.”

The blond put a hand on his cheek, turning his face back to him and kissing him gently on the lips, “You don’t have to be. See it as just another day in our lives. The only difference being, we are dressed very nicely.”

“You are always dressed nicely,” Harry said with a small chuckle.

“But you aren’t,” Draco retorted in the same joking manner. “This is the only speciality today.”

They shared a long look before Harry asked, “You really think so?”

Draco held back a laughter, his cheeks turning lightly pink, “Idiot… Of course not. Today is a day I would have never even dreamed about happening. If anyone would have told me five years ago I would one day marry the great Harry Potter, I probably would have called them insane. This is everything I never knew I needed.”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. He was right. Five years ago all this would have been nothing more than a really bad joke. A bad joke that today looked like the conclusion of a crazy story and the beginning of a beautiful new life.

“Let’s head downstairs,” Draco said as they broke their kiss.

Harry nodded and quickly checked his looks in the mirror one last time. The white suit fitted him perfectly, being, like Draco’s, tailed onto him. The golden bow-tie was thanks to the blond also done and his hair was no mess. He quickly fixed the red and white Amaryllis in his chest pocket, then grabbed Draco’s hand and they left the room.

They walked down to the great hall and met Hermione and Teddy there. The young woman wore a stunningly beautiful dress in light blue, a golden ribbon around her waist fitting it. Her hair was braided and decorated with Amaryllis’ such as both grooms wore them. Teddy was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and golden tie, his hair and eyes had his favourite colours, that incidently fitted perfectly to the colour scheme of the wedding, blue and gold. He held a small pillow on which the wedding rings laid. Those were elegant and simple silvery rings made of platinum. On the inside their initials were engraved, as well as today’s date and the outside was blank.

“Ready, guys?” Hermione asked, who could just smile, seeing her friends so happy.

“Always,” Harry replied and took a deep breath.

Draco just let out a small chuckle, squeezed the others hand a little and asked with a cheeky smile, “Scared, Potter?”

Harry dropped a sarcastic look on Draco, “You wish.”  
Then the doors opened, Hermione walked outside, followed by Teddy and as soon as the music started, the grooms stepped out into the sunshine and towards the pavilion.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I really hope you liked this. If so, I would be happy if you'd leave a Kudo o/a a commant.
> 
> I have nothing more to say except for: "Read you in another story, love^^"


End file.
